Werecat!
by JerseyGirl
Summary: Cats in the big kitty city are screaming in fear since the city is infested with a werecat, and our hero's The Swat Kats are out hunting. But this isn't going to be another hunt if it's in MKC! And what's this? Another werecat? Part 1 of Chap 3 is up!
1. It all started at Farmer Brown's Farm Ch...

Author's Note: Hiya. This is got to be my forth SK fic! Let's see what I accomplished, I almost killed Callie by poisoning her on my first fic, on my second fic I almost killed her again and her sister twice, and I made Jake thought his little sister was an alien from space. 

Wow, I got a vivid imagination. 

Oh and this is kind of a series thing going on, however you do not have to read the last three unless if you want to. Anyway, here is the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I, the author of this fic, do not own the cartoon show Swat Kats or the characters in the show, it is owned by Hanna Barbera and Turnner. BUT they do not own any of the characters who were not in the original show (the character's I made up I mean) Also, if this Fanfic (or chapter's) resembles or is identical to another fanfic that another author typed or wrote it is purely coincidental and I am sorry.

Alright here goes the story. 

I hope it doesn't suck…

WERECAT!

Chapter 1

" This is Ann Gora Kat's eye's news." The news reporter said. She was a petite feline with light tan fur and short brown hair and large light brown eyes. She looked professional in her work outfit, which was a sea green skirt, jacket, matching high heel shoes, a white blouse, and pearl necklaces and earrings. The area she was is in the outskirts of Mega Kat City or as everybody calls it 'The Outskirts', since it is so close to the city and a very desolate area. A few farmers farm here even though it is impossible to plant anything into the semi dusty, semi rock, semi bad soil. Therefore a majority of the farmers who were lucky enough to grow grass herd cows for milk and sell milk for a living. This explained why there was a barnyard behind Ann. A few families, financial status ranges to low to lower middle class, live in the trailer parks that were spotted in the area too. The Outskirts is not only a place where the riff-raft live but also a notorious spot to see not only UFO sightings but also weird unexplainable things.

" On this rainy night a third cat from The Outskirts said he saw what he claims to be, a wherecat." Ann said in her signature dramatic voice. Strolling along the green cow field while holding an umbrella in her paw she continued to give information to the viewers, while Johnny the cameraman was carefully following her every move with his camera, which was carefully covered with his only poncho so not to be damaged by the rain.

"  But we here at Kats Eye News never let information or the truth fly by you loyal viewers because we have an exclusive interview with one of the cats who saw—well, what he claims he saw, the Werecat." 

Ann walked up to a forty something brown cat in jean overalls and a straw hat. His appearance looked like he was working ever since he was a kitten rugged, tall, long uncombed fur around his face and some muscles around his arm. He had a long thin yellow grass stalk resting on the corner of his mouth.

" Hello Mr. Brown—"

" 'Scuse me, most cats 'round here call me Farmer Brown," Farmer brown interrupted as politely as he can, " ya can call me that if ya want ta Miss. Ann Gora. Yep, ya can call me that. Nope don't mind at all." Farmer Brown smiled and repeated, "Don't mind at all."

Ann nodded, " Alright Farmer Brown. Now tell us what happened when you went out to check your cows." Farmer Brown use his index fingers and his thumbs to rub up and down on his suspenders,

" Well Miss. Ann Gora it all started when I heard my cows cryin' outside on the pasture. I didn't though of nothin' much 'cause that's what cows do when it's thunderin' and lightin' outside. So I put on my raincoat and left my home so I can round 'em up and put them in the barnyard for safe keppin'."

The camera moved swiftly to Ann's face, " So Farmer Brown what happen then?" Johnny then moved the camera back to the farmer's face.

" This is when it git really scary Miss. Ann Gora. I walked out my house and when there isn't a full moon it's usually dark around these parts, so I took my lantern wit me. Soon as I went out, I start gatherin' my cows and when I was finish. I count twelve, but I got have thirteen of 'em. Then when I finally figure I was missin' my Mary, my favorite prize wining' thirteenth cow, which isn't out of the ordinary 'cause she's always wanderin' somewhere so I went a huntin' for my Mary. While I started lookin' for her I heard a noise in the bushes, I started walking over there and I thought it was my Mary or even a raccoon." Farmer Brown paused, 

" But it wasn't no 'coon's footsteps, it was more heavy and then…"

" What?"

Farmer brown started shivering in fear, " And then—"

" What was in the bushes Farmer Brown?"

" It ran away, out of the bushes and I saw it. I-I can't describe it. It look like us all right, but it was big, long, and walking on it's feet and paws a-and it was a runnin' fast a-and I'll tell you Miss. Ann Gora it has a lot of hair on it I'll tell you that uh-huh. Lot's of hair on him, I'll tell ya. Like one of those tight pants wearin' puffy stringy haired rock stars guys from the 1980's. Miss. Ann Gora all I can tell you missy was it was a werecat!" 

All of a sudden, Farmer Brown started to sob into his sleeve. " Mary was my favorite cow!" Farmer Brown sobbed some more, " And now she's been gobbled up for dinner by some werecat! Just like my fourteenth one Betsy-Sue. She was eaten by some purple thing everyone calls a bacteria!" The farmer then started to break down and walked out of the camera's range of sight, " Well…I guess that's the end of that—Johnny I see an enforcer follow me." Ann quickly walked over to Lieutenant Steele who was near the sight where the werecat was spotted.

" Excuse me, Lieutenant Steele. I'm—"

" I know who you are… umm."

" Ann Gora Kat's Eye News."

" Oh yeah. The TV news reporter." Steele said uninvitingly, " If you want my views on this I'll tell you what I think. I think this whole thing sounds like a really bad B-Movie going down hill that's what's happening around here." 

The camera move towards Ann, " That is your opinion—"

Steele laughed, " No Miss. Goya—"

" Gora." Ann corrected.

 The camera pointed towards the lieutenant and zoomed in, " My statement isn't an opinion it's fact." Steele said, " Theirs no, and I will emphasize this for the Outskirt cats who's watching this, NO such thing as a werecat. Farmer Brown's cow is probably wandering around out there still. And it's been raining for the past five days straight. Everybody can see something totally different outside. And look, we are in the middle of The Outskirts! Anybody who lives here believe they seen UFOs and monsters and all kinds of stuff without any hard core prof. There is no danger whatsoever Dora and that's all I have to say to that."

" Gora." Ann corrected again, " But what about the two other witnesses?" Steele raised one of his eyebrows and said with an unbelievable tone, " Those two?"

" Yes. What about those two?" 

" Those two teenagers were at Lover's Leap and for goodness sake they were teenagers! They always see something strange, especially around there!"

Before Ann could ask Steele another question Johnny waved his hand in urgency. Ann knew this was the signal that they were out of time, " Well it look's like we ran out of time tonight. From The Outskirts near Mega Kat City I'm Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News singing off." 

" And were clear." Johnny signaled.

Immediately Steele look at his wrist watch and started to walk towards his car at a fast pace, " Sorry Gora no further questions." He then started to grumble aloud, " I cant believe Commander Feral sends me out to waste my nine lives in this dump again."

Ann followed him and she was close behind, "Lieutenant I really want to find out about this I really think—"

"I'm late for an engagement," Steele interrupted. He open the car door and got inside waking up the engine, " And I'll at least like to be there on time."

" C'mon lieutenant! Didn't you find any clues out there?"

The small lieutenant shook his head and shut the door. Then rolled the window down and pop his head out, " Miss.uhh whatever."

" Gora. Ann Gora." She sounded like she was getting a little irritated.

" Whatever your name is, howabout getting your cameraman out of this dump, go home and watch some late night movies together. It's probably a billion times better then hanging around these outskirt cats all night." And with that, Steele put the gears into drive and the wheels started to splash the mud everywhere and some went onto Ann's work attire,

" Crud! This isn't my night at all." She roughly wipe some of the mud off even though half of it didn't come off. Ann sighed and walk towards Johnny who was opening the car van's back doors which on both sides of the vehicle it had ' Kat's Eye News'. 

" Got a little mud on you huh?" Johnny said, " I swear I think Commander Feral is way more courteous then that Steele guy."

Ann continued to wipe some more mud off of herself, " How did you know I got mud on me if you didn't look?"

" I heard the wheels and the mud and your voice. So, I put two and two together and well, ya know. But ya did wonderful Annie. Even in this nasty weather."

" Whatever Johnny." Ann's said in an unhappy way.

Immediately Johnny looked at her with worry," Annie! What's wrong?" He exclaimed, " D-did I do something to make you upset, I did something I wasn't suppose to do. Oh I'm so stupid I know I was a minute off countdown I'm really sorry I just wanted to get indoors 'cause of the…uhh rain that's it. I'm sorry—"

" It's not you, somewhat." Ann looked in a nasty way, " It's just that I wish I can dig really deep into this it's certainly not another cow getting lost in The Outskirts. I think this is bigger then that."

Johnny turned around and started to do the process of taking apart the camera and placing in back into the briefcase, " Not tryin' to bring ya hopes down Annie but I'm beginning to agree with the lieutenant. There's no such thing as a…well you know." A breeze went by and rattled some nearby shrubs, which rattled the cameraman. He turned his head around from Ann to locate where the eerie noise came from, later he found out the source and sneered at his behavior, " And you can't believe what these outskirt cat's say, they always thinking they're seeing things and they all have these stories of UFO and monsters..." Johnny turned his head and figured to see Ann standing where he last saw her, but didn't.

" Annie. Annie? Annie! Where are you!? Oh no not her. " Johnny was beginning to think that she was suddenly abducted by Aliens or even the unthinkable until he heard her voice calling out, " Excuse me! Excuse me! Farmer Brown wait!" 

Johnny shook his head unbelievingly, " How many times I told her not to disappear on me like that!" And started to follow her.

" Excuse me Farmer Brown!" Ann finally catch up to him and again asked, " Excuse me Farmer Brown do you have anything left of Mary? I really like to see it." Farmer Brown nodded and handed her a bronze colored cowbell that had the words inscribed ' To Mary: Our Favorite 13th cow, 

" This is all I got left of Mary, a cow bell that I made for her," Farmer Brown smile with sadness, " She loved sweet grass, loved sugar cubes, made the most sweetest milk I've ever tasted, and the young 'uns loved her to death. I don't know how to tell 'em 'bout this I'll crush there 'lil hearts. Infact I use to have a 14th favorite cow named Betsy, but she was eaten up by this big purple glob everyone called 'bacteria'. Ate her whole, I even saw the whole thing." The farmer sniffed his nose and started to cry into his paws, " I MISS MARY AND BETSY SO MUCH!"

Ann wasn't really listening to what Farmer Brown was crying about, but her center of attention was more on the cowbell. Carefully she turned the bell on it's backside and notice something that made her very frightened, " Kats alive." She said in awe. She looked at Farmer Brown who had a perplex look on his face, " Miss. Ann Gora what's the matter wit it? It has a scratch or somthin'?"

" It's more than a scratch." 

" Annie! What the heck were ya thinkin'!" Johnny cried, " Don't walk away from me like that, especially around here. It get's me the creeps when anybody disappears out of thin air. Especially when there's probably a…a…" The way he said this word sounded like it was forbidden for him to use it, " Werecat." He looked at Ann's spooked out face and started to worry again, " Annie? What's wrong?"

" Johnny get a look at this." She handed him the cowbell to him. Johnny look at it and all of a sudden, the color of his fur started to turn white. " A-Annie. The b-bell…I-t looked like it was clawed through." Farmer Brown also had a good look at the back of the bell, his fur also started to look like Johnny's, " That bell's made out of strong aluminum," He said with a eerie sound, " no 'coon or any animal 'round these parts could shred the back of this. Sure scratch it, but not shred it."

Ann and the rest of them heard bushes moving and then they heard the swift footsteps of an animal or a thing running, then they all saw the dark thing disappearing into the adjacent forest. Afterward the rain started to fall harder and harder as the seconds ticked by,

" Miss. Ann Gora." Farmer Brown said while walking towards his door very quickly. He sounded like he was hiding his fear in his voice, " I don't know what I just saw. But I know this. There's somethin' out there in 'em forest, 'n in those forest leads straight to the city. I'm playin' smart 'n not goin' after it. I'm stayin' home and protect the misses and the kittens from that thing. And I give ya some 'vice ya Miss. Ann Gora not to go after that thing." He open the door and before he closed it he said, 

" Good night you two. Stay safe." And he shut the door. Ann and Johnny heard the door lock.

Johnny and Ann while walking towards the TV van at a quick pace, but Johnny was already in the lead towards the vehicle. Ann was already in the process of trying to reconcile with Johnny.  " C'mon Johnny let's go investigate!" Ann said.

" No. I don't want to." Johnny shouted over the noise of the rain,  "I don't want you having any idea's goin' after that werekat—or whatever that is, alright."

" But Johnny I didn't get a good look at that thing. Who knows! This could big! REALLY BIG!"

" I really don't want to Ann!" Johnny emphasized. The only time Johnny has ever called her by her real name is if he's really serious, " I really want to keep one of my nine lives tonight alright! C-can we just go home, please?"

The two cat's finally made it to the car and Johnny quickly open up the driver side door and climbed inside, " C'mon Annie please?" There was a long pause for Ann as she thought about her choice. She let out a sigh and open the passenger door, " Alright. Sure, whatever you say Johnny." Ann said that like she was in defeat. And with that Johnny cut on the van and speed down the muddy dirt road headed to the Big City.

Miles away from Farmer Brown's Farm was a military junkyard run by two cats who works as mechanics. Inside was a large fair colored cat with brown tabby stripes and small whiskers underneath his nose. He has a friendly appearance but don't be fooled, for he has the strength to attack a cat larger then him and possibly break them in two. And this large cat name is Chance. 

" This is soooo funny!" Chance laughed. As he was watching his all time favorite cartoon show Fraidycat, a weird looking cartoon cat that always get blown up or hit by an anvil. Chance continued to watch this quietly until the poor cartoon cat was hit by an anvil out of nowhere from the sky, then a piano, then a car, then a jumbo jet, and the last thing he was hit with was a large cruse ship followed by a flying saucer. Fraidycat crawled out of the large pothole which was caused by the large falling objects and blinked a couple of times, 

" The weatherman was right, there was a ten percent chance of hail." 

 Chance thought this was hilarious and started to bawl out laughing and pointing at the television, " This episode has got to be the funniest ever! Wait a minute, I think I saw this episode ten times before…" Chance stared at the television aimlessly, he shrug his shoulders and continued to watch TV "Oh well it's funny still."

As Chance was watching repeats on the other side of the garage was another cat of burn orange fur. He was smaller then Chance by only a few inches but comparing him to Chance is like comparing the Alps to a hill. Opposite to his best friend Chance, he had hair on the sides of his face that was short and full with volume even when his facial hair get wet it stands straight and he didn't have his whiskers grown in yet even though he is almost of age. He was busy working on his many gadgets at the other side of the garage until his watch started to beep. He lifted his light blue long sleeve mechanic suite.

" Wow it's ten already?" He rose out of his chair, walked over to the TV area and carelessly snatched the remote from Chance unresponsive hands. It took about ten seconds until the large cat figured out the remote was gone,

" Hey! Why'dja did that for?" Chance said. He sounded like he was annoyed at Jake because of what he did, " I'm still watching that."

" I'm changing the channel to the news since it's almost time." Jake answered, " Besides, watching too much Fraidycat can seriously damage your brain."

Chance laughed at Jake's statement and said, " Where'dja get that from. Your Mom probably told you that so you'll stop watching cartoons."

Jake sadly shook his head and let out a sigh He then took a couple of steps back from the couch and moaned, " Negative Chance. Let's look at the chart shall we." 

The small cat jumped up to the ceiling and grabbed onto an thin rope pulling down a white projector that had a line graph that was titled, " Chance's brainwaves." He took out a stick and pointed towards the blue line that was going up, " You see this is your brain waves when you are not watching Fraidycat." He moved the pointer down to the bottom of the chart and it showed a red line going way down the chart. " And this line that's spiraling down is your brainwave usage when you watch Fraidycat. It also shows that you begin to have an unusually short attention span equals to a eight year old kitten and…Chance?"

Jake turned his head towards Chance and found him watching Fraidycat again.

" CHANCE!" Jake pulled on the projector string and the chart rolled back up, "Did you listen to anything I said at all!"

" Umm…something about brainwaves and span and something about changing the channel. You can change the channel now though since the marathon is over." Jake just rolled his eyes and changed the channel to the Mega Broadcasting Channel or MBC news, which was already in progress. It was the segment of Ann Gora and the possible werewolf sighting.

" Boy isn't that crazy." Chance said, " I wonder if you can really change into a werecat."

" Negative Chance." Jake said, " There is no way that a cat can change into a werewolf. It's totally one hundred percent not possible."

After Ann Gora's segment the News Anchorman, who was wearing a nice wool suite and tie shuffled his papers and cleared his throat, " In other news, Marshall AKA 'Gramps' Kattaway, the oldest enforcer of 77 and the longest active enforcer of 58 years, is going to retire tomorrow night. He is one and last to retire of the first group of enforcers who served in Mega Kat City after Mega War Two. He will be rewarded in a banquet in his honor and will be rewarded with the gold watch of nobility."

" Gramps is retiring!" The two mechanics said together unbelievingly. Chance sat up and grabbed a framed picture of him and Jake in Enforcer pilot jumpsuits next to their jet smiling. It would have been a very nice picture. Except for the fact that Chance and Jake was playing around and Chance got Jake in a headlock. " If it wasn't for Gramps we would of never became partners." Chance said.

" Or best friends." Jake added, " I wish we could go to that banquet but that's impossible."

Chance put the picture carefully back to where it was, " What do ya mean buddy, we can just walk up in there."

" You know with those type of parties it's always private, and you think Commander Feral would just let us waltz in."

" But there has to be a way," Chance said, " I mean he's like a grandfather to us we just can't miss his retirement party." Jake's watch started to beep again, he looked at it and then at Chance, " C'mon big guy we got some patrolling to do, and maybe we can think of something so we could go to that party."

As Jake started to open the hatch Chance was sitting down on the couch on a deep thought and the light bulb finally flashed dimly,

" I have an idea!" Chanced shouted, " What if we dress ourselves as cooks and enter into the back door! That'll work!"

" No." Jake said mechanically, " That's was done before, disastrously. Don't you remember the lobster incident at all?"

Chance eyes blanked a couple of times, " Oh…Then what if we dress ourselves as waiters."

" No. Too suspicious, and we did that before, twice, and that was a catastrophe."

" I know! What if we build a cake and me and you get inside and roll ourselves in! That'll defiantly work!"

Jake shook his head, " No. You don't remember the last time we did that do you?" And as the two climbed down the ladder Chance gave a bunch of ideas to Jake ranging to firemen to food inspectors, and every idea Jake heard he knew it would lead to some type of disaster.

Inside MBC studio's Ann and Johnny along with the camera in his hands open the door that had a sign on the door that read camera storage room, and on the bottom of a sign a piece of paper taped on the door also read, And Johnny's office. The camera room or Johnny's office had shelves of camera parts on each side of the wall. The only window that was on the front of the wall was showing the city landscape. Ann walked over and reaches over for the cord to cut on the only light source, a long wire hanging out of the wall with a light bulb.

" Johnny we have to go back to Farmer Brown's farm and go look for some clues," Annie ordered. Suddenly her eyes started to shine with visions of stardom and high status, " This would make me the most famous reporter in television history! I can finally go to the top floors of the building! MSMBC! FOXTAIL CABLE NEWS! AFTERNOONLINE! I'll be a big success if you only suck it up for a couple of hours Johnny and get back there!" 

Johnny carefully placed the camera on top of his desk and push the eject button, the camera magically pop out revealing the tape. " Annie you don't have to stick around here you know, I can process the tape myself." Johnny said. He sat down at his chair and started to tweak his camera, " So you can go home Annie, I can take care of things."

" Johnny! Did you even listen to what I said?" Ann yelled with her hands in the air, " It was like this the whole ride over here! Every time when I talk about Farmer Brown's Farm or the werecat you always ignore me!"

" I'm!" Johnny yelled out of nowhere. Ann folded her arms and waited for his response. Johnny look down at his camera, " I'm just tired. After walking all day and night in this nasty weather I just want to go home. And I don't want our camera to end up in 'The Pile'." Johnny pointed towards to the other corner of the room that was pile up with broken cameras, a testament from past skirmishes when Ann and Johnny were on the job.

" This is wonderful." Ann grumbled. She stomped over to the window to look at the rain drops falling down onto the street, " While were inside this stupid place I could of got the biggest story of the year. Why do I have to put up with you Johnny anyway! You always slow me down, you always complain about everything, and you never let me get the good stories! Out of all the seventeen cameramen I ever had YOU are the worst one! Gee Johnny, what a great friend you are."

Johnny looked down and thought aloud quietly to himself, " Maybe, I am the worst one ever." 

As Ann continued to look out the window she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw a shadowy figure jumping onto the rooftops when the lightning flashed. She waited again for the lightning to flash again and it did, revealing the shadowy figure again.

" Johnny!" Ann shouted.

" Yes Annie?" Johnny said sadly.

Ann ran right out of the door and left Johnny. He sat there in shock until Ann ran back inside, " Johnny I think I see the werekat—or whatever it is. I can't blow this off this is maybe my only chance!" And she ran off.

Johnny stare at his camera, the tape still didn't come out of it. The large cat narrowed his eyes at the apparatus and slam the tape door shut,

" I have to do this for Ann." Johnny thought. He picked up the camera and walked out of the room thinking to himself, " I always let her down."

Near the MBC building on a rainy street corner there was a mom and pop diner name  " Mauve & Poppy's Dinner." Inside it was empty filed with tunes of old 50's sound, but there was no people listening to it on account of the heavy rain driving the costumers away, but only three cats were inside. Ms. McCatalan, the waitress as it said on her tag, Mr. McCatalan, the manager as it said on his tag, and Iggy Katiez, the cook as it said on his cap. Out of nowhere the sound of a small bell started to ring, which signaled that someone opened the door. 

" Oh my, Katie is that you?" Mauve said in a friendly light Scottish accent.

" Hi Mr. and Mrs. McCatalan." Katie smiled, " I'm here for the usual."

Usually all the women in the enforcers are tall, somewhat muscular and very beautiful, kind of model material. Katie on the other hand was the total opposite. She was only a few inches smaller then Jake, which mean she barely passed the height test, she was a very skinny ever since she was a little girl, and on the left side of her ear was a small hole in the pink part of her ear. She also had short orange hair that stopped at where her neck started from her head that look like and it she rarely manages it because it sticks out everywhere. And despite the color of her fur, which was a sandy colored fur from head to toe it did no type of justice to maker her self look a little feminine, so she was and she is, a tomboy, but the only thing that actually stand out from her boyish appearance was her pretty eye's which look like deep blue tropical waters. But nobody in the store could see it, on account that she was wet from head, to enforcer uniform, to boots.

" Katrina!" Mr. McCatalan scolded as he ran up to her with a dry towel, "What in the world are you doing out there in the rain without a umbrella! It's raining buckets of rain and light bulbs. Your gonna get a cold or worse."

Katie thanked Mr. McCatalan, took the towel and roughly dried her face and hair, " Please Mr. McCatalan don't call me by that name." Katie pleaded even though her voice was somewhat muffled by the towel, " It's stupid."

The aged cat snatched the damp towel out of her hand and tossed it aside, " It's not a stupid name, your late mother—bless her heart, and father gave it to you." Mr. McCatalan said, " Anyway, your too old for people to call you by your nickname, Katie."

" Please Poppy your overreacting." Ms. McCatalan said while smiling, " Let the child use her nickname, she's been using it since she was six years old why change now?"

" Ok Mauve." Mr.McCatalan said, " But I still say she needs to stop using her nickname and use her real name. It sounds more girlish you know."

" Hey my little sis' may finally get herself a boyfriend." Iggy sneered.

" Shut it Iggy." Katie snarled, " I'm an private now ya know."

" I'm only afraid of lieutenants," Iggy countered, " So when ya ever become one that's when I'll be afraid of ya."

Mr. McCataland then gave a quick nudge at Ms. McCatalan's side and started to raise his thick eyebrows up and down while he whispered in her ear for only her and Katie to hear, 

" I bet when Katie get a boyfriend she'll never visit us for a good while, since she'll be too busy spending time with the lucky fella'." 

Ms.McCatalan hid her giggles away, " Oh Poppy that's horrible she'll visit us during the daytime." The aged feline then place her paws on top of Katie's small shoulders and made a playful smile, " Even though Katie is a late bloomer she'll certainly show her petals once the right gentleman comes along. That's when we'll see her less during the nighttime." After that comment Mr. And Ms. McCatalan started to laugh to themselves. Katie rolled her eyes somewhat disgusted at the comments but she played it off by pasting a friendly smile, " Great, ya twos are becoming more like comedians like my brother and father everyday." 

" But really Katie." Ms. McCatalan said, " Your certainly not ugly and you do have nice features. You have very beautiful blue eyes and you have a pretty smile so much like your mother. And your such a young woman, your only became twenty-one only two years ago. and even with a little bit of make up, a nice hairdo, and a lot of elbow grease the deputy mayor would have some difficult competition."

" Hey! Whattabout that Lieutenant Steele fella?" Mr.McCataway blurted out of nowhere, " He's always after you and he doesn't look ugly."

The orange haired enforcer snorted, " Huh. That will happen when I'm skippin' with a hand basket filled with gallons of gasoline in hell. I rather be alone then be Steele's girlfriend. He's only after me so he can say he dated almost every woman in headquarters. And what guy would want to be with me? In fact why are we talking about my love life? Let's just drop the subject now." 

She was about to sat on the bar seats until Ms. McCatalan stopped her, " Sorry Katie but let me put a towel on the chair before you sit." She said. She placed the white towel on top and smiled, " Now you can sit there sweetheart."

" No prob'." Katie said. She sat down on top of the dry towel and smiled as she looked at the cook with the orange hair and shouted, " Ok bro now where's my usual?"

" Hold ya horses Sis," Iggy shouted from out the kitchen, " This doesn't mean every time ya set foot in here I'm going ta get ya a free meal."

" Iggy!" Mr.McCatalan scolded while laughing, " I'm surprised at you, you always give free tuna melts with milk to all the girl enforcers what's so different about your baby sister?" Iggy rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen door with a tuna melt on a plate in hand and a tall cold glass of milk on the other, 

" 'Cause I'm tryin' to get a date with one of 'em for months. Don't you know enforcer girls are very hard to get dates with?!" He placed the meal in front of Katie and then sat at the seat next to her. " Don't ya ever try to criticize 'bout my cooking this time, ya got it?" Iggy growled.

" I'll probably be dead from food poisoning before I say something." Katie grinned as she took one huge bite from the sandwich.

" Huh. Funny. Anyway I along with Mr. and Ms. McCatalan was chosen to be the head caterers for that retirement party for that old timer enforcer."

" You mean Mr. Kattaway?" Katie asked, " That's good ya guys got some business, but I'm not goin'."

" WHY!?" The McCatalans and Iggy shouted in shock.

" 'Cause whoever is in the enforcers they have to dress up in our fancy attire and I hate dressin' up in our fancy attire."

" That's not unusual commin' from her." Iggy thought aloud.

" But I wish I can go with somebody, 'cause I got two extra tickets."

" Katie I assure you that you will find two lucky cats to go with you to the party." Ms. McCatalan said, " Who knows, maybe you'll find the love of your life."

Katie moaned, " What did I tell you about the love subject Ms.McCatalan?"

As the group started to talk among each other Katie looked out of the store window thinking about whom to give the tickets too. Then the lights suddenly cut off and a bright light of thunder illuminated the outside revealing a large monster leaning onto the window looking inside the shop and drooling on the window. Ms. McCatalan screamed out of fear and shouted, " IT'S THE WERECAT!"

" No way!" Iggy shouted! I thought those things were fake!"

The lights finally went on and the werekat was gone. Katie quickly jumped out of her seat and asked immediately, " Mr. McCatalan the backdoor is locked right?"

" Y-yes Katie." The old cat said stuttering.

" Good." Katie took one last bite out of her unfinished sandwich and drank the rest of her milk she ran towards the door and said, " Now I want you guys to lock this door incase that thing comes back and don't go outside until it's safe. Oh! And Iggy."

" Yeah?"

" Your sandwich was okay." Katie said and she walked out of the shop and into the rainy street Mr. McCatalan locked it,

" I hope she doesn't get a cold out there, or worse."

Up in the air the Turbocat a powerful dark blue jet was soaring around the city in the turbulent rainy weather. Controlled by it's daredevil pilot T-Bone, Chance's alter ego, was enjoying the moment,  " Nothin' beats a boring day like flying during a rainstorm." The large cat cheered. Razor, Jake's alter ego, was sitting in the back listening to his favorite rock station.

" AAALLLRIIIGGHHTT Mega Kat City! This is Disk Master Felix—"

" And this is DJ the DJ"

"And your listening to 101.5 FM, Mega Kat City's one and only rock station that wasn't blown up—"

" Flooded—"

" Destroyed—"

" Burned by some monster—"

" Or turned into a swamp by some psycho who want to turn the city into a swamp. Yep guys this station only plays the rock hits and alts all day and all night long, and folks if we weren't the only rock station left on the air we would still rock on all day and all night cause—"

" WERE THAT DAMN CRAZY!" DJ the DJ screamed!

" And it looks like we may end up getting a flood since it's been raining for five day and four nights—

" And this and this is going to be the fifth freakin' night!" DJ the DJ shouted while he laugh insanely.

" Yes new listeners DJ the DJ is quite insane but he wont be the one that will harm your eardrums because we play LOUD!" Disk Master Felix shouted. " And I mean LOUD music!" He shouted once more, " Now here's a word from one of our sponsors!" 

There was a loud ruffle of paper and Disk Master Felix cleared his throat, 

" Do you have a certain feeling for that special someone?"

Razor placed his elbow on the console and rested his head on top of his paws and look outside the canopy. " Yeah." Razor said in a aimlessly sounding voice.

" Does this special someone only make's you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"

Razor's eyes began to give that dreamy look that only shows if he get a new piece of hardware, but this look on his face was for a different reason, " Yeah a lot."

" Does this person makes you so head over heels that you get become clumsy and you become a walking talking hazard."

" Yes! I do!"

" But you have a hard time telling that person how you feel because you'll think that that special someone will think your a total stalker, a extremely shy cat, or you are just a geeky guy or gal?"

" Yes! All three!"

" Then what the hell are you listening to me for! If you go to Penelope's Little Flower Shop you can get twelve dozen roses for only 19.95! Or a cactus for only 9.95! Or if you really HATE a certain scumbag out there she'll even give you DEAD roses for only a penny! So if your speechless for words or your just a stupid romantic, go to where the fools who fall in love go— Penelope's Little Flower Shop located in—"

T-Bone then made the jet do a 180 and Razor found him self upside down. The small Swat Kat finally snapped out of that hypnotic state and shouted, " T-T-Bone! What are you doin' I was listening to that!" T-Bone turns the jet right side up again. 

" You was talking to yourself again about Katie again." T-Bone laughed, " I just cant see why you just can't go up to her and say it like this." The large Swat Kat then started talking like Razor's voice to the best of his ability, " Hey Katie! You notice I like you a lot so let's get the datin' started while were still young."

" No T-Bone!" Razor pleaded, " I cant just go up to her and say go out with me she'll probably kick my tail. Furthermore I just cant get myself to tell her how I feel, the last time I told someone 'I like you' she screamed, then ran away, then told all her friends, then all the kids in my whole neighborhood laughed at me for months."

" So. That wasn't bad." T-Bone said.

" It wasn't BAD!" Razor shouted, " She ended up having a boyfriend who was in the wrestling team in high school!"

The rock music was suddenly cut off and the voice of a highly familiar cat shouted, " This is Katiez near Valiant Street near Mauve and Poppy's dinner. I got one of those werecat sighting too close to home and I'm gonna check it out. Probably need backup. Over and out."

" That was her!" Razor shouted, " T-Bone she needs our help."

" I'm already ahead of ya," T-Bone growled as he made the jet do a U-turn and head straight towards Valiant Street.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Okay that was the first part of WERCAT! How did you like the story!? Did you like some of the original characters or what? What about the quality of the story? What about the whole story in general? Well stick around next time to read the next continuation. WERECAT: Part 2 of Chapter 1

Note: For Zack Wiskerson (from Tricked) "fans" and Sally Briggs fans they are not going to be appearing in this story, but they are going to appear in the future ones…And for people who are wondering why Ann is acting like that is because…let's just say her bad qualities are showing up in this fic.

P.S: You can even read some of my already finish Swat Kat fic's while you wait all on Fanfiction.net

Tricked (just finished)

It's A Alien! (An Jake as a kitten Fic)

Fallen Angel (first SK fic)

Jerseygirl :)


	2. And then it ended up at the rooftops Cha...

DISCLAIMER: I, the author of this fic, do not own the cartoon show Swat Kats or the characters in the show, it is owned by Hanna Barbera and Turnner. BUT they do not own any of the characters who were not in the original show (the character's I made up I mean) Also, if this Fanfic (or chapter's) resembles or is identical to another fanfic that another author typed or wrote it is purely coincidental and I am sorry.

Alright here goes the story. 

I hope it doesn't suck…

WERECAT!

Part two of Chapter one

Somewhere inside a nameless office building near MBC studios Ann and Johnny were literally hiking upstairs in the stairwell. Ann was carrying her microphone and a folded umbrella that matches with the color of her outfit, while Johnny was holding the majority of the equipment. Ann turned her head and found Johnny soak and wet since he was carrying too much stuff to hold an umbrella of his own was having problems walking up the stairs, and he is showing a weary look on his face. Ann roll her eyes and said in a demanding way," Come on Johnny you can hustle better then that!"

Johnny stopped his tracks while he juggled the heavy camera parts, " Annie I really need help carrying this stuff." The camera equipment that was on top of the other equipment was about to fall off until Johnny caught it with his tail, " Please Annie." Johnny pout. Ann took the camera part out of the grasp of his tail and place it back on top of the pile of camera parts." Johnny, I have to be the one who has to open the rooftop door. If were both holding the camera equipment then we'll never get out of the stairwell." Ann shook her head unbelievingly, " Geez, what you'll ever do without me?" Ann said.

Johnny huffed and continued his agonizing hike.

Out on the Valiant Street sidewalk Katie was jogging in the rain soaked streets after the werecat who was a few feet ahead of her. As time went buy she noticed that there was no way she could keep up with the werecat so she look for a place to hide away in the rain and she found a large box that look like it was made for a refrigerator in the alleyway on her left. Quickly she went inside the box and started to catch her breath, " There's no way I can keep up with that thing." Katie huffed to herself when she exhaled. 

" What thing Miss. Enforcer girly girl?" A bun asked in a mockingly manner. He had a brown trench coat on that look like he had it on for years and patchy old pants that was tied on with a piece of rope tied around his waist. He didn't look like he was a danger so Katie just look at him oddly.

" There's a werecat going around." Katie said in a somewhat annoyed way, " Don't ya watch the news at all mister?"

" Yeah I does."  The bum answered, " It's in my house."

With one eyebrow up Katie asked with skepticism, " And where is ya house Mr. Bum?"

" It's Mister. Larry Esquire the third in a half to ya toots." The bum snapped. He pointed at the cardboard box where Katie is in and said, " And my one hundred million dollar home is where your standin' in Miss. Enforcer girly girl so don't  get my cashmere rug wet up with that rain juice drippin' out of yous." Katie rolled her eyes and sighed," I don't know why I'm askin' ya this but where's the carpet?"

" Underneath ya feet."

Katie look down and found newspapers flattened on the floor of Larry's 'house'.

" Isn't such a nice place?" Said the old friendly homeless lady holding a bag of cans, " He has a Jacuzzi in the backyard, I've been in there and it's nice and warm, I even wore my new pink bikini that night too." 

Katie was trying not to picture the old lady in a bikini. Later she then gave a blank empty stare at the two homeless cats, " Sure. But I wish I had one of those cool motorcycles like the Swat Kats to go after that thing."

" I got one of those motorcycle things right there." Larry pointed to his shopping cart that had dirty cans with a car seat for a baby on top of miscellaneous stuff..

"  NOT THAT!" Katie shouted. " I'm talkin' bout the real deal. It's red in color, it has all these gadgets and it goes real fast. It's so cool and I always wanted to ride on 'em. With Razor." Katie said dreamily.

" Look at dis." Larry laughed, " The little enforcer girl has a crush on that skinny SwatKat."

The old woman hid here giggles away like a school girl, " Aww, how charming, when is the wedding taking place Larry, at your house?"

Katie face began to lightly flush, " NO I DON'T!" Katie yelled. She stomps out of the box and went up towards Lenny and growled, " I'm don't like him, I'm not goin' ta marry him, and I don't like Razor! Period!" 

" Yeah sure lady," Larry said unbelievingly, " I bet you want to do more than _ride_ that thing with that Razor kid."

" SHUT UP!" Katie screamed, " I said I like the motorcycle not him so get your damn facts straight before ya go and accuse people with fake accusations—" Katie stopped what she was saying when she found a ladder that was bolted against a wall. She had an idea.

" Why ya go and went crazy on me gal!" Larry snap back, " I was just jokin' wit ya! It's not like yous in _love_ the guy! Sheesh! Enforcer girl's can't git the joke." Larry looked at the small enforcer walked up to the ladder and started climbing it. " Hey where are ya goin?" Larry shouted.

" I'm goin' to the rooftop." Katie hollered over the rain, " So I can find the werecat, and get away from you." She continued to climb up the high ladder until she stop and hollered again, " Oh, and you twos should really go to a shelter, your goin' ta get sick."

" Look at you!" Larry said, " Your runnin' 'round with no umbrella. You better worry 'bout gettin' sick."

" I don't get sick easily." Katie said. She continued climbing up the ladder.

The old woman shook her head and smiled, " Now that's what you call a confused love sick girl who's in denial." 

Larry shook his head, " Yep, sure is. C'mon let's go inside my house and we'll eat all the fish eggs we want."

A few floors later, the two MBC workers finally reach to the rooftop door. Since the stairwells were not properly lit she took out her Ann Gora Kat's Eye News keychain flashlight and cut it on. The flashlight was a really good investment for her, since it illuminated the whole door.

" Drat." Ann mumbled underneath her breath, " The door's lock."

" Well," Johnny blabbed out of nowhere. He then started to walk down the stairs as quickly as possible while the camera parts were making clanking noises, " We should head back to the studio, maybe this is a bad sign—yeah! It's probably a very bad—"

" Not so fast chicken." Ann said suddenly. She put the microphone in her mouth and with her free hand she started to search in the middle of her shirt until she found a bobby pin. Ann showed the pin to Johnny and made a victorious grin,

" See Johnny, this little baby can unlock that door and we'll be out on the rooftop."

 " Yippee." Johnny said without any enthusiasm.

After a minute and more with Ann messing with the door the lock made a click and she turn the knob. The door swing open wide showing the tar painted wet rooftop floor, and to add to that it's still raining.

The news reporter open her umbrella and with focus light brown eyes she wet through the door, " I'm telling you Johnny until I get that footage of that werecat—or whatever the heck it is, this battle isn't over till the fat cat sings." Ann said.

 " Does it has to be a girl?" Johnny questioned " 'Cause I can sing right now and the battle can end."

" Johnny stop being a wimp and let's get everything ready before I miss my big chance."

It total about five minutes until all the stuff that Johnny bought was fully functional. Ann on the other hand was tapping her toes impenitently on the floor.

" Alright Annie I'm done." Johnny said.

" Okay! Okay! Johnny!" Ann growled, She stomped in front of him and quickly fix her hair with her own paw. "Hurry incase the werecat is gone." Ann said with an attitude. The cameramen place the camera on his broad shoulders and cut on the light flashing Ann's semi wet face, he shouted,

" Alright Annie we're all set."

" I've been set for five minutes now roll the camera!" Ann said.

Johnny hurryingly picked up the camera and set it on live feed. Suddenly the cameraman shouted over the rain," Were on   the count of five, four, three, two-" He pointed at Ann signaling her she is on the air.

" Ladies and gentlecats good evening and welcome for a special edition of Ann Gora Kat's Eye News. Nearby MBC studios we—well I—have seen a werecat around this area."

As Ann continued to talk about the werecat sighting Johnny was busy pointing the camera at her and everything was going to plan, until Johnny started to hear footsteps.

" Annie." Johnny whisper to her. Ann stopped talking and whisper back angrily, " What is it?"

" Don't 'cha hear any s-steps coming over?" 

" No!" Ann went back talking about the werecat again. But then Johnny started to hear the footsteps again, this time coming closer to him. The fir on his back despite being drenched with gallons of rainwater was standing on its ends. " Annie!" Johnny cried with fear interrupting Ann's commentary, " There's someone or something coming close to us and—"Johnny then felt a wet paw on his shoulder that was tight to the touch and Johnny jumped high in the air screaming very loudly. He turned around like lighting and backed away towards Ann making the camera lens point towards at the unidentified figure. He screamed once again, " IT'S THE WERECAT!"

" No Johnny, it's a Enforcer." Ann said surprisingly, " A very wet one at that."

" Ya accusin' me of bein' a werecat buster." Katie growled. Her wet orange hair was sticking to the front of her drenched face hiding parts of her eyes.

" Y-YES!" Johnny point out, " You defiantly look like one!"

Katie narrowed her eyes at the two and Ann realized what Johnny said." Johnny why did you said that?!" Ann hissed.

Johnny shrug his shoulders and tried to explain himself to her, but it was not working too well since he was stuttering, " She does look like a w-werecat! She's wet head to paw and—"

Ann sighed and rubbed the sides of her head with her thumb and index finger, " Just be quiet please." After her statement she try to correct his statement for the halfway frightened cat, " Okay, You are not a werecat, and we can see that clearly and you don't precisely look like one but what he is trying to say is—"

" I got the message miss." Katie mumbled. She removed the hair out of her face, " Better now?"

Johnny smiled and shook his head, " Yes, way better. You know you should really get a umbrella before you catch a cold."

" I don't get sick that easily." Katie said.

" Oh, you know, you should really get a haircut I'll be less scarier if you trim your ends so when it gets wet you'll look less like a—"

" Anyway." Ann said, changing the subject, " Who are you and who do you think you are interrupting my broadcast while I'm on the air?"

" I'm Private Katiez, enforcers." Katie answered, " and why the heck ya two are here on the rooftop—Hey? Aren't ya that news anchor lady named…uhh…Ann…Ann…"

" It starts with the letter G." Ann said.

" G…G…Gora? GORA! Ann Gora is it?"

" In the fur." Ann said, " But how did you get here?" Katie pointed towards the rooftop ladder, " I climbed that to the top." 

" That's why I kept hearin' footsteps." Johnny thought out loud. Ann pointed the microphone a few inches towards Katie and asked in her highly professional way, " Excuse me Private Katiez, but did you seen anything weird tonight lately?"

" Yeah I did!" Katie said, " Just a few minutes ago I saw one of those werecats infront of Mauve & Poppy's Dinner."

Johnny's stomach started to growl as soon as he began to think about food, one of his favorite subjects, " Hey is that the dinner with the tuna melts? Katie turned to him and made a grin, " Yep. They make a pretty good root beer float too…" As the two continue to talk Ann was beginning to loose her patients with the two. She cleared her throat and said, " Excuse me but can we please talk about tuna melt and root beer floats later and get back to the werecat?" Katie turn towards Ann and apologies, " Sorry Miss, I was just runnin' my mouth off with him, so what ya want ta ask me?"

" So you came out to follow the creature whereabouts?" Ann questioned.

" Uh huh. Well, not alone, I called for some back up but they didn't come yet." Katie noticed the camera Johnny was holding which was right infront of her. Timid, she reach toward Ann and whispered, " Hey, am I on TV?"

" Not only on TV but, on live television." Ann emphasized.

" Bitchin'!" Katie said out of nowhere, causing Ann and Johnny to jump. " Ya freakin' kiddin' me right!?" Katie shouted. She dash up to the lens and shouts, " I want to give a shout out to all my friends at Enforcer Headquarters—" Ann quickly cover Katie's mouth and smiled apologetically at the camera, " Please Katie, we don't do shout outs."

" Yeah, Johnny added, " the last time we let anyone do one of those it took 'em two hours to finish." Katie lightly pull Ann's hand off of her lips. " But really guys," Katie said in a serious tone, " I've seen thousands of movies with werecats—"

" Annie…" Johnny called out with a small dab of fear as he look into the night with wide eyes. The two girls didn't hear his call.

" I've seen many movies of that genera too! But please let me be on the air for a few minutes." Ann pleaded.

" Katiez…" Johnny called out again. The two still didn't hear him.

" Gora it's best to get out of here before that thing decides to get us." Katie argued.

" Guys!" Johnny shouted to the top of his lungs. He finally got the attention of the two and he pointed to the thing that he was fearful of, " We got unwanted company!" And the thing he was pointing at was no other than the werecat.

The werecat was precisely how Farmer brown describe it to be. It was almost the size of an average cat except it was longer and twice as big and it look like it had the power to pin down a large cat and shred him to ribbons. The werecat's long shaggy dark brown fur was dripping wet along with its long tail, also dripping with water. And the cat had a long scar starting at the upper right part of his forehead and it went across to his lower jaw. The creature's eyes, a dark bloodshot yellow with a scar shape black middle. Was looking at the three cats like it was his prey.

" T-this isn't good guys—" Johnny stammered. Ann and Johnny looked at Katie who already pulled out her handgun to shoot when the werecat decides to strike. " Okay guys here's the game plan." Katie whispered. She look toward Johnny and said, " First off Johnny, you gotta cut off that camera."

" Fine by me." Johnny said. He was about to cut off the camera until Ann stopped him, " No!" Ann whispered, " Then we'll stop broadcasting this."

" We have to cut off the lights," Katie said, " So it wont know where it's going."

" What if it can see in the dark?" Ann questioned. 

" That's a chance we have to take." Katie said, " Now, we'll walk backwards slowly to the door, and then we'll shut the door close and escape, just like the movies, okay guys?"

" Why can we walk forwards?" Johnny asks curiously. " Because if we turn our back at that thing it may attack, don't you watch cheaply made horror films at all Johnny?" Ann answered.

" Exactly." Katie added, " So are we gonna go through this thing or not?"

Ann nodded her head, " Sure thing."

Johnny sound like he was ready to go, " If I'm ten miles away I'm fine."

Johnny cut off the camera, which cause the bright light off the mechanism to shut off. Thus began the three cat's long journey to go to the rooftop door. Requested by Johnny, Katie was in the front of the line just incase the werecat decides to go for the kill Katie will be Ann and Johnny's one and only defense against the razor sharp claws.

" Guess what guys." Ann announced quietly, " Were almost home free." Katie look behind her to make sure Ann was right and she was. " Cool." Katie said, " Ya go on ahead Gora."

Ann turned around and walked into the stairwell door. Everything was going smoothly until all of a sudden the werecat ran like a lightning bolt right towards the door. Johnny gasped and thought Ann was a goner but instead of the beast ripping Ann to shreds he went towards the metal door panel and slammed it shut. The cat jumped a few feet back from the two and it sounded like it was laughing at them. Now it was only Johnny and Katie facing the werecat. " Oh crud! This isn't like the movies Katiez" Johnny cried. He and Katie jet towards the door and tried to open it but the entrance was jammed shut. Johnny then started to feel hopeless so he started to hit the door with his fist.

" Annie!" Johnny cried, " Let us in! Let us in!"

Ann was trying to do that. She twists and turn the doorknob as hard as she can, " I'm trying! I'm trying!" Ann shouted. She became so desperate she tried to pull the door off by holding the knob, but all she accomplished was breaking the handle off. 

" Crud!" Ann screamed, " She banged on the door and was yelling, " Go to the ladder Johnny hurry!"

Outside Katie heard what she said. She grabbed on Johnny's shoulder and pulled him along to the ladder, " C'mon Johnny we got another way to escape."

Johnny and Katie started running toward the ladder until the werecat slid in front the ladder. The cat's growled angrily showing it's sharp pearly whites, and it was walking slowly towards the two. As Johnny's fear started to take over he starts to walk backwards. The orange haired enforcer started to notice this, she hissed, " Johnny what in the heck are ya doin'."

" I-I'm scared." Johnny cried, " I'm really, really, _really _scared of werecats!" The frantic cameraman started to run away toward the rooftop door. The werecat roared and started to chase after him. Katie immediately followed the thing as fast as her legs can carry her. " Stop!" Katie shouted. Even though it did no justice to stop the creature. 

At her last attempt to stop the thing she started shooting at the running cat but somehow it dodged every single one of her bullets. The werecat growl and it made a long leap like a baseball player sliding to home base, and home base was Johnny's leg.  Johnny went down with the werecat to the ground suddenly he started screaming in agony. 

" Johnny!" Katie yelled when she heard Johnny's screams. She ran towards Johnny to help him out of harms way but she skidded to a halt when the werecat looked at her with its harmful eyes. She knew she will be the next one to be attacked. 

The werecat roared once again hustled towards Katie and used it's back paws to leaped towards her. Instead of tackling her, Katie jumped out of the way just in the nick of time and the werecat went off the roof, falling off the building. To make sure the werecat was gone for good the enforcer crawled over to the edge of the building and said casually, " Well, there goes my fun for tonight." She stood up and quickly went over to Johnny and said, " Johnny Are ya alright?" Katie said as she knelled over and checked his wounds. Johnny's eyes were closed shut. 

Katie shook his chest, it was rising up and down, Johnny was alive, " C'mon man can ya say anythin'?" Katie said. Johnny lifted his head and hollered a really big, " OW!" He dropped his head on the ground with his eyes open..

Katie lifted her eyebrow, " That's all?"

Johnny ponder in his head for a few seconds, he glanced at Katie, " Workers Comp?"

Katie shook her head side to side and glanced at Johnny leg, " Oh no. Don't tell me he—"

" It did." Johnny said with doom, he pointed to the wound that was under the shredded leg of his pants. It was a badly scratched leg and it will clear up in a couple of weeks according to Katie, but the most damaging wound was the bite mark that broke through the skin.

" Damnit!" Katie murmured to herself. She grabbed onto the victim's red T-shirt and tore the bottom part off. Johnny became alarmed and he started to squirm away from the enforcer. He giggled shyly, " H—Hey. Um, K-Katiez we just met a few minutes ago and I'm not that type of cat."

" Cool it buster." Katie said when she began wrapping the bite mark up,   " It's not the best bandage in the world but it's better than nothin' don't 'cha think?"

Johnny lay there thinking in a thousand different places out loud as Katie was busily finishing up the bandage, " Am I affected!? Can this be cured!? Am I a dead man! Do I have to take medication for the rest of my life!? Poor Annie she has to get another cameraman to destroy! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Johnny stopped sobering when he saw the werecat jump up to the other side of the roof walking behind an unknowing Katie. The poor injured cat started to drag himself backwards away from the enforcer and started pointing at the werecat.

" Katiez! The monster's behind you!" Johnny screamed in fear. Katie turned around and found it running towards her, she pulled out her gun and was about to shoot until the cat slapped the gun with his paw out of her hands and pinned both of her forearms down. The slim enforcer struggled to get away from its grasp but the werecat was too powerful. The werecat retract its long sharp claws and was about to strike down onto her until large globs of cement was shot right at it's face. Forcing the werecat to jump off of Katie while wiping off the sticky cement. Katie sat up and look at the direction where the globs of cement went and found T-Bone and Razor pointing their glovatrix's at the monster. 

" Are you alright Katie?!" Razor said when the Swat Kat's help Katie up to her feet. Razor helped her up with two shaky hands. " Did that thing hurt you? " he said When he lifted Katie off the ground he caught glance at her blue eyes. Razor suddenly became more and more nervous the longer he look at them, " Uhh… You are okay? Right?"

" Uh huh," She answered quickly. She grabbed her handgun and pointed it at the werecat who was almost done wiping off the cement, " You better keep an eye out on that werecat, it's really fast!"

T-Bone grinned, " Were faster then some stupid werecat right Razor!"

Razor moved his staring eyes away from Katie and went to T-Bone, " Yeah!"

The werecat wiped the last glob of cement off his face and flicked it out of his paw. He jumped up on all his fours, growled at T-Bone, Razor and Katie angrier then before and ran towards them. T-Bone and Razor realized before the fact that the werecat would do this and they shot their signature cement ammo at the monster and they were about to do until the werecat screeched to a halt. It's long tongue hanging out on the side of its mouth and panting heavily.

" What the heck is happening'?" T-Bone said. Razor look at the werecat and said, " Either it's going through seizures or it's changing back."

And the description Razor gave was dead on. 

The werecat started shivering violently second by second. It's long shaggy fur, it's long fangs, it's sharp claws and everything else was shrinking down to a normal tomcat state. Katie pulled out her handcuffs from her pocket and walked up to the halfway changing werecat, " It's time for this whatever the hell it is to go downtown." Katie almost slapped the silver bracelets onto him but suddenly the morphing werecat bit Katie on her arm. Katie scream in pain while the changing cat jumped up on it's two feet and ran towards the Swat Kats in blinding speed, pushing T-Bone and Razor out of the way and jumping off the building. T-Bone, Razor and injured Katie raced towards the edge of the building to see the changing werecat fall towards it doom off a thirty-story building.

" He's as good as dead." Katie said.

And her prediction was wrong. Despite the height of the building the cat successfully landed with both of his feet firmly on the ground. It looked up at the top floor, smiled, and ran off into one of the wet dark alleyways.

" No cat survive a thirty story drop like that." Razor said with horror. T-Bone look at his partner and he also had a shocked look on his face, " Then that mean's he's no ordinary cat." He said. Razor looked at Katie's arm and noticed the round red dots forming on the sleeve of her extremely wet uniform. The slim Swat Kat grab hold of Katie's arm to roll her sleeve up and look at the bite wound.

" Katie you gotten bitten by that thing!" Razor said alarmingly, " We gotta get you to a hospital!" 

" It's just a little bite." Katie shrugged, as if it was just a mosquito bite, " I don't need to go to any hospital Razor I'll be fine."

" What about me!?" Johnny shouted over the rain, " Oh! Forget about the injured cameraman. It always happens!"

" And him too." T-Bone pointed, " He's defiantly infected."

Seconds later, a parade of flashing enforcer vehicles, along with paramedics and the fire squad, screeched to a halt in front of the office building. Johnny along with Katie was place into the paramedic truck and rushed to the nearest hospital. There was a lot of noise and commotion on that street that night but nobody noticed the silhouette of a shekat holding a black umbrella standing closely to one of the nearby alleyways looking at the flashing lights that was nearby. Shaking her head she turned around and walked into the dark alleyway and growled," Damnit."

" What's wrong?" Another voice said in the alleyway. This lighter voice was the sound of a shecat, she sounded more softer then the other shecat.

" Someone got infected."

" Really! I'm sorry sis, it's just that when I get scared-"

" I know. I know." The other voice said with stress, " If I can only go by my _self_ I could of gotten rid of him six months ago. These damn enforcers over here don't know what the hell they're dealing with."

" So what are we going to do now? Huh?"

The young girl's sister thought for a while in the darkness and said, " I need to get in contact with the cat who got infected so I can give him the _right_ medication before it's too late, then I have to figure out who those guys with the dark jumpsuits are."

" I know who there are!" The younger sibling said, " I think they're called the Swat Kat's, the small one's Razor and the cutie one is T-Bone! You know he's my favorite one! He's so cutie, and he so strong, and he so good looking and he has a nice bu-"

" Focus." The older sister said with annoyance, " I know you like what's-his-name and we didn't travel here just to awe at a couple of super heroes."

" Aww man. But we _are_ going to see them, right?"

" _We!_" The older sister started laughing, " No. _I'm_ going to see them, I don't want them to freak out when you start talking, we need all the help we can get getting that psycho scratched out."

" You know what sis," The younger sister said aloud, " You _really_ need to relax, were on vacation! Go dating, dancing, or even sleeping!"

" That's only in your wonderful _la-la-land_ mind." The older sister said sarcastically.

" Don't forget sis we do _think _the same way and the same place."

Inside the hangar the Turbokat landed inside the hangar and T-Bone quickly took off his helmet and untie his black bandana changing back to Chance, " I hope that cameraman is alright. Imagine dealing with two werecats."

" Poor Katie." Jake said. Already with his helmet and bandana off he jumped out of his seat and walked over to the edge of the jet and sat their, his legs were dangling on the side. His eyes looking down and filled with worry, " I hope she doesn't turn into that…thing."

" Hey, don't sweat it," Chance said reassuringly as he reached into a small refrigerator and open it, it was filled with a few unopened cans of premium milk. " Was that werecat a werecat when it bit Katie?"

Jake turn his eyes to Chance who open the can and started guzzling it down quickly. Jake's eyes lift up and said, " No."

" Was the werecat turning into a cat when it bit her?"

" Yes."

Chance threw the empty can into the garbage," Then what are you slouching around for, all she got was a bite mark and nothin' else. Hey buddy you want a cold one too?" Chance toss the can towards Jake and caught it, Jake smiled, " Sure thing, Tough Man."

Chance laughed, " Tough Man? That brings back memories."

" That used to be your original name!" Jake laughed hysterically, " Then everybody in town shorten it to T-Man, then everybody started calling you T-Bone! No offence Chance but _Tough Man_ was a stupid name." Jake laughed and laid spread out on the jet giggling uncontrollably.

" Yeah that was a stupid name…" Chance snorted, " I wonder if anybody remembers that the _Masked Raider_ used to be a certain little cat name Razor."

" Oh god!" Jake laughed uncontrollably, " Don't remind me! Remember the _stupid_ poem we sang after we beat the bad guys up and the costumes, the twin bike seats and the capes!"

" It's so bad I don't even want to remember it!" Chance smiled.

" Me either!"

There was a long pause.

" Chance."

" Yeah Jake.'

" Let's not talk about 'back then' ever again unless it's on a need to know basis."

Jake sat up and sip the rest of his milk, closed his eyes and nodded, " I agree."

The phone started to ring and Chance grabbed the receiver and answer in his signature suave way, " Hello this is Chance and Jake's Auto Garage. We do coloring, custom designs, rotations, oil changes, and anything less for less. This is Chance and how many I help you?"

" Ya can help me by pickin' me up!" Katie said.

" You!" Chance yelled into the phone, " Stop callin' every five minutes! Were trying to fix your stupid car!"

" I don't care about the stupid car!" Katie shouted, " I want ya ta pick me up from the hospital! Traffic is backed up everywhere and _you _Chance are the only one who has a clear road! SO YOU BETTER GET YA TAIL UP AND PICK ME UP NOW!"

The large tabby sighed, " I can't do it, I got a date tonight. I guess Jake's gonna do it."

" JAKE!" Katie screamed. She screamed so loud that Chance had to back his ear from the receiver, " Jake's the reason why my car's in the shop! Do you really think I trust _him _to drive me around?!"

" Uhh…" Chance paused. As the large tabby began to think about it, Katie was right about Jake. Infact, who could blame her? The whole reason why her car is in the shop was because of Jake. If Jake wasn't daydreaming about her he wouldn't of back the tow-truck into the front of her car. And if it weren't for him she wouldn't have a 90 percent discount, have seven hundred back, and didn't have to pay for the damages that he caused. And fixing Katie's car wasn't a walk in the park, some parts in the car says it's from this place where other parts are from other places. Chance knew this was the only way Jake could ever get close to her. However, it was somewhat ironic that the same girl that Jake like thinks he's a complete idiot. Therefore Chance put matter's into his own hands and said firmly,

" Either he's goin' to pick you up or your stuck there till mornin'! " He said.

" Huh!? Aww man…Okay. Let him pick me up. But if I get in a accident I'll—"

" Meet him in the front emergency doors." And Chance hanged up.

Jake jumped off the jet wing and walked over to Chance, " W-what happened Chance?" The large cat walked towards the ladder and grabbed hold to the ladder, " Oh nothing." He answered. Chance began to ascend up the ladder and out of nowhere he said, " Your going to pick up Katie at the Mega Kat City General Hospital."

Jake's jaw dropped, " W—What! Chance how could you!"

" It's for your own good." He said in a up beat way, " I can go out on my date with Daphnie while you go and pick up Katie. Who knows maybe you'll do more then drive Katie home."

" Are you nuts!" Jake shouted worryingly, " She's an injured cat!! I can break a bone or something!"

" That's not true, there was this one girl I use to date who had a broken leg and we use to—"

" NO Chance! " Jake screamed jokingly, " I _defiantly_ don't wanna to hear Swat Katnostalgia or hear your dating stories from the past!"

Standing there in front of the Mega Kat City General Hospital front doors, Katie stood there waiting for a hour for Jake to pick her up. She ended up having five stitches to close her wound and a bandage tied around her arm. She was tired, she was wet, and she hated waiting for someone to pick her up especially when that someone is a half an hour late.

" I wished I have my old dilapidated car back." Katie sighed, " I should of called Papa to pick me up, but he's probably busy. And I didn't fell like him scolding me sayin the same thing again." Katie's eyes squinted when the blinding lights of a truck flashed in front of her as it drove up to the curve. When the light moved away from her eyes she looked at the familiar burnt orange fur tomcat roll down the windows and poked his head out into the rainy outside. 

For any tomcat who was picking up a girl from the hospital this would have been no big deal, but to Jake this was a really big deal. He took two showers and he brushed his teeth so many times that the toothpaste was almost empty. He also changed his wardrobe so many times to the point that his whole closet was emptied out. And he fixed his hair and facial hair so many times that it got to Chance.

" Jake why wont you stop this and look 'normal'?"

"NORMAL!" Jake yelled franticly, " NORMAL! I'LL SHOW YOU NORMAL!" The frantic burnt orange cat quickly open up his wallet and pulled out a wallet size picture he hand it over to Chance, " DOES _THAT _LOOK NORMAL TO YOU!?!?"

Chance stared at the picture, " Jake, this is your high school picture, we all look like _that _at one point."

There was a long pause between the two, " Chance, that was taken _last_ year."

" …Oh… Well… You…don't look that…_odd_ anymore." Jake snatched the picture away, put it back in his wallet and continued to fix himself up.

Chance scratched his head aimlessly and thought aloud, " How come I never noticed it?"

The slim cat did decide to wear something, his blue jumpsuit, and his hear was fixed as it was never fixed before but no preparations relaxed the poor cat, for Jake was never as nervous as he was before. He smiled, " Hey Katie! I'm here!" 

" I'm coming, I'm coming." Katie said. " _I see he didn't hit any pedestrians or fire hydrants…I think he's safe tonight._" The orange haired girl open the door, jumped inside and slammed the door shut, " Thanks for pickin' me up Jake." 

" No prob'." Jake drove off onto the busy road. He glanced over at Katie who was looking aimlessly at the passenger window then at her bandage, " Hey are you alright?"

Katie looked around, " Huh? Oh, This?" She pointed to her bandage, " It's nothing, some psycho bit me on my arm, nothing serious."

" Okay." Jake stopped at a red light, " Does it hurt?"

" What do you think?" Katie asked.

Jake look away from her as quickly as possible, " I know, I know it's a stupid question I should of—"

" Forget it Clawson." Katie said. As the two cats continue to sat there they listen to the wipers going back and forth and watched the cars wiz by. Katie look down on her paws and started rolling her thumbs around,  " I thought back there for a sec that ya wasn't going to pick me up."

" I was." Jake said quickly, " I was just umm…fixing stuff."

" You mean my car?" She asked.

Jake stalled, " Uhh yeah." The truth was, he didn't have the time to fix her windshield for the past month or the tire alignment, " Everything is A-Okay."

Katie smiled, " Great. " She pointed towards the upcoming turn, " Turn here."

Jake turned. He was ecstatic that he didn't climb up to the sidewalk or hit a fire hydrant, but he was more thrilled when Katie smiled at him, it felt like his heart skipped a couple of beats.

" I was about to call Papa to pick me up." Katie said, " But I just didn't feel like it tonight."

" Why not?" Jake asked, " You two don't get along?" Katie looked out the window watching the pedestrians running around splashing in puddles and holding umbrellas in their hands, " It's just that… every time my father picks me up at the hospital or were together he always complains about me. Usually he always say, ' Ya see Katrina, ya shoulda never sign up for the enforcers and now look at ya, in the hospital again.' Or he would say, ' Why can't ya be like the other girls in family and get into business or raise a family? You know, something _safe_' like your mother used to do." She leaned her head onto the window and said, " I hate it when he does that."

" Who's _Katirna_?" Jake asked.

" That's my real name, " Katie said, " Katirna Marie Katiez. I don't know why my parents named me that I really hate that name."

Jake laughed, " _You_ hate your name!" The orange cat continue to laugh exuberantly, " Try living with a name like _Jacoby Reeves Clawson_. To this day my mom thinks Jacoby and Reeves is from France."

She smiled and Jake's heart started skipping beats again, " Ohh now that's harsh. Your name does sound French though."

" No I think it's from Canada or it's made up."

Jake could see the upcoming tall brown brick apartment buildings that he knew all to well: Enforcer Housing Complex. Before he was demoted to the junkyard he use to live here as Chance as his roommate. How could he forget the constant noises, the parties, people running around the hallways, cats making out in the laundry room and people throwing toilet paper and eggs onto parked cars when it was Halloween. Back then Chance was the leader of the infamous group number thirteen. Which consist of Jake, Felina Feral, Commander Feral's niece and daughter of a comedian lounge lizard, a cowboy who goes by the name Christopher MacCatson, a country cat who was from a rural town called Kinaki miles away from Mega Kat City. However, for some odd reason David Steele, a rich aristocrat who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Steele wasn't friendly with the group or the most popular, and every time they had a plan he'll list all the reasons why it will not work, and he'll tease everybody with smart remarks. Jake guessed he just stick around the group since him along with the rest of the guys (and girl) were the only ones who can tolerate him. But times had changed and cats sleeping habits and behaviors do too. Everybody in the group moved out and lives in separate apartment buildings. It was kind of ironic to think about it but when him and his best friend met for the first time, they never got along.

" Jake could ya stop here please I can get off here." Katie said. Jake carefully stopped the car and parked it where Katie wanted it to stopped. He cut off the car and asked Katie as politely as he can, " Excuse me, but do you mind if I walk you to the front doors? My legs feel like it's falling asleep."

Katie grinned and open the passenger door, " Sure, ya can be my guard when the infamous group number thirteen decides it's eggs night."

The two went out of the car and Jake grabbed an umbrella from the car and opened it, protecting Katie and himself from the rain. It felt like an eternity for Jake to reach the front doors and he was never so happy with the time going slow. He can finally walk with her a few seconds more.

" Jake?" Katie called out, " I was wonderin' somethin'."

Jake became nervous as he ever was before. He swallowed anxiously, " Y-yes K-Katie?" When they finally made it onto the top steps of the front doors. The sand colored cat reached into her pockets and pull out her keys and an ivory colored envelope, " I know you and Chance use to be an enforcer pilot and I know you twos are close friends with Felina, Christopher and Gramps, so I was wonderin' if ya wanted to go to with me to his retirement party?"

Jake only had one word to say, " Huh?"

" You know? Party, Grapmps, Retirement, friends?"

He wanted to say more but all he could say was, " Huh?" Inside his head however his mind he was going crazy, " _Holy Cats! Why the heck am I saying huh! I have a big vocabulary! Why am I using it! SAY SOMETHING ELSE!"_

" Okay Katie." Jake smiled stupidly. Katie grab hold of his hand and push the envelope into his paws, " The ticket's are inside."

" Uhh….Okay…"

Jake stand there like a idiot while Katie unlock the heavy door, " I'll see ya tomorrow night Clawson—"

" Wait!" Jake shouted. Katie stop and look at Jake, waiting for what he's about to say, " I really enjoy driving you home."

" I did too."

" I also…" Jake's shyness started to kick in at this point, " …I also enjoy having a conversation with you too."

" I did too. Goodnight Jake."

" And….Umm…I really…REALLY….L….L….Li…Like—"

" HEY LOOK! It's another VICTIM!", Out of nowhere a group of five cats and one girl were armed with eggs in their hand. The larger cat shouted, " LONG LIVE GROUP NUMBER THIRTEEN!"

Suddenly Jake was hit with dozens of eggs, when the group suddenly got board or ran out of eggs the group ran off down the street screaming, " LONG LIVE CHANCE! THE LEADER OF GROUP NUMBER THIRTEEN!"

Jake watch dumbfounded as the group madly ran down the street throwing eggs at the park cars, he wiped off the eggs off his face and flicked it off his hand. " Stupid groupies." Jake said as he gave a weak smile to Katie.

" I heard the original hell raisers were the best." Katie joked, " I'll see ya tomorrow Jake." And with that she shut the door.

Anybody walking around with eggs all over would feel kind of embarrassed, Jake would of felt like a fool, but tonight was different. He felt a small burst of excitement from his chest grow as he began to walk back to his truck. Out of nowhere the slim cat jumped high into the air and screamed as loud as his lungs can handle and for everyone in the city to hear in a 20 block radius,

" BINGO!" 

He ran around the truck waving his arms in the air laughing excitingly, and he think someone in one of the apartment windows told him to shut up. But he didn't have a care in the world. Immediately he opened the door, roared the engine and made a speed down the road heading back home to tell Chance the best news he ever got in his life.

Nearby the Enforcer housing Complex was a restaurant several blocks away. Chance along with Daphnie, a feline with 36-24-36 measurements and blond hair sat in their own little booth wearing that no frills little black dress, red high heel shoes, and lipstick. 

" So how did you like the movie?" Chance said.

" I don't remember since you was trying to kiss me through the whole movie." Daphnie said in her usual cheery ditzy voice, " But I remember the cutie little hamsters dancing around. There were sooo cutie!"

Chance cuff his large hands into hers and said composedly, " Sweetie that was a commercial on the cartoon channel you watched after we went to the movies."

Daphnie nod her head up and down, " I just love _hamsters_! Do you love hamsters?"

Chance started to loose her patients with her but he composed himself back to his cool self, " Yes, yes. I _do love_ hamsters. But not as much as holdin' your hand right now—"

" I _really _like that hamster show on the cartoon channel! It's soo cute! Especially the one that's orange and white and the one with the ribbons."

" Then how about we go to the pet store and I'll _buy_ you a hamster to keep."

Daphnie shook her head side to side, " Oh no. I hate _dogs_. I just like hamsters." The couple look at each other until Chance broke the ice, " I think it's getting late don't you think?"

Daphnie scratched her head, " I wasn't late this _month_ Chance."

" NO!" Chance shouted. He made a force smile by clenching his teeth together, " I'm not talking about that _late_ sweetie, I mean the clock."

" I think I can still have kittens since I'm only twenty five, I don't know why your interested with my body but thanks for asking." 

Chance raised out of his seat and said, " C'mon Daphnie I'll take ya home."

" Okay! But let's stop at the pet store to see if there's any hamsters!"

" …Okay, Okay, we'll stop at the pet store."

As the two started to walk towards the car Chance heard someone screaming the word bingo, for some odd reason that voice was so familiar, " Daphnie did you hear that?"

" Nope. Why did you asked?"

" Never mind."

" How you do that?"

" Ugh."

Suddenly a shecat ran into Chance and fell on the wet sidewalk. The large tabby almost fell down but he found his balance. Immediately he found the feline with a smoky gray hood with long black hair seeping through. Her knee was bruised.

Chance knelled down to the feline and questioned, " Hey are you alright?"

The hooded shecat nodded. Chance look at her knee and sighed, " scrape you knee huh?" He reached into his pocket, pulled out a bandage and in ten seconds placed it onto her knee. " You should learn to watch where ya running 'round her. Miss—" The black hooded girl leap up onto the ground and ran off down the street….

TO BE CONTINUED!

Okay that was the Second part of WERECAT! Chapter one! How did you like the story!? Did you like some of the original characters or what? What about the quality of the story? The Jokes? The Jake and Katie thing going on?  What about the whole story in general? TELL ME PEOPLE! Well stick around next time to read the next continuation of... 

WERECAT: Part 1 of Chapter 2

P.S: You can even read some of my already finish Swat Kat fic's while you wait all on Fanfiction.net no really. If your board waiting for this chapter, go read these other fics. There good! Really! Go check the reviews! 

Tricked 

It's A Alien! 

Fallen Angel 

Jerseygirl J


	3. Then at Ann's Office Chapter 2 part one

WERECAT!

Part one of Chapter two

Inside the MBC building in a compact office numbered 13, Ann Gora dosed off to slumber land. She rested her head on top of a small pile of papers that was scattered all over her pre used desk and a computer decorated with yellow colored stick it notes that suppose to remind her of appointments and chores, but she always forget to look at the notes. On the adjacent wall were some posters of famous TV reporters from yesteryear, and one small wood framed picture of Ann's family. One family member was a boy with dark brown fir wearing all black with a T-shirt that read: I heart u, a large cat who was wearing the local high school varsity jacket, a housewife with short light brown hair and a light blue dress wearing a white apron, and a large tom wearing a green golf shirt and brown slacks, and Ann, on the extremely far right picture. She was so far off half her body was chopped off at the edge, however she tilted her head just enough to make it onto the picture.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, " Ann, are you inside? It's me Josh." The sleepy news reporter slowly open her eyes and mumbled just enough for Josh to hear her, " Yeah you can come in."

Josh opened the door and stepped inside. Josh Foley was a siamese cat, he also worked with cameras and he is known around the building to have the personality of a class clown. " Hi Ann, I heard the news today." Josh said.

" About Johnny?"

" Yeah." Josh said bleakly. He sat on the old chair that was in front of Ann's desk and gave Ann a sealed light blue envelope, " Everybody in the office signed this get well card."

Ann smiled weakly, " That's nice of them,"

" I got some signatures form people that Johnny doesn't even know," The simaese cat gloat, " but I got a hard time with those snotty big shot reporters like Reema Furlis from the top floors. They did even know who Johnny was." Ann grabbed the card. 

" Their all stuck ups." Ann hissed, " Especially Remma Furlis. You know what they call us."

" The Local Losers." Josh said unenthusiastically.

" Yeah. But Johnny's hopes will rise up when he'll see it."

" Cool." Josh exclaimed, " He'll like my drawing of him screaming when the werecat bit him."

There was a pause when Ann looked at Josh's cheesy smile, " … That's really nice of you I think Johnny will _really _like it."

" I know." Josh said proudly. "Hey speaking of werecats is Johnny going to turn into one?"

" The doctor's statement was that Johnny's molecular structure can not morph into a mythical creature for the reason it is a physical and genetical unsound hypotenuse."

Josh blanked emptily like he was a student in high school biology, " Ann can you please speak in a sixth grade level to me?"

" In other words. He can't change into a werecat because it's fake."

" Oh."

" But it's all _my _fault he was bitten in the first place!" Ann exclaimed, " If I wasn't so _stupid_ and _arrogant_ I would of listened to Johnny. But no, all I ever thought about was myself and my goals."

" Yep you sure did…I wonder if Johnny's ever going to forgive you now since you screwed up…" Josh said. " Hey Ann, did you ever know Johnny was afraid of werecat movies?" He added.

Ann was surprised. She never knew Johnny was afraid of things like that. But how she didn't know when she known him that well, " He was!?"

" Yeah, he's so afraid of them he cant even watch a werecat movie without freaking out." He started to laugh, " It's so funny when he does that."

Ann's eyes started to tear up slowly just thinking about Johnny, " No wonder he pleaded with me not to go."

A large older shecat with thick glasses popped her head into Ann's office. She have a very worried expression on her face, " Miss. Gora Mr. Twiser wants you in his office, immediately." Josh stood up and pat Ann's back, " Well, I guess the boss finally thought about firing you."

" I know." Ann said with gloom, " Can you help me pack my stuff when I come back?" The large shecat cleared her throat. She narrowed her eyes at Josh, " Excuse me _Mr. Foley _but Mr. Twiser wants to see you _too_."

" Aww damn." Josh threw his hands up in the air, " I _didn't_ do anything this time!"

A nervous Ann along with a collected Josh took the elevator to the sixtieth floor and opened the large oak doors with the words Mr. Twiser, CEO. They walked into the large nicely decorated office that had a big window that look out at the view of the city, it was kind of pretty. Mr. Twiser, a medium length, yellow haired, fifty something year old cat was busily playing a little golf game that was on the black marble floor. When Ann and Josh walked in the office his eyes moved to look at the two. 

" Oh…it's _you and Josh_." Mr. Twiser said. He sound like he was disgusted, " The _local _department right?"

" Yes." Ann said.

Mr. Twiser's golf ball popped out of the tunnel mechanism and started rolling down the floor. His foot stopped the ball and he stood over it getting his golf club ready to hit the ball.

" Remember that mine incident a while back Gora?" Mr. Twiser said in a very calm way. Ann nodded, " Yes sir. I disguised myself as a miner and went inside the mine."

The yellow cat's sentence started to trail off when he hit lightly hit the golf ball, " And did you remember to _ask _permission before you do it."

" No sir. I just went and did it."

" Oh I see." Mr. Twiser said. He put his golf club away in his bag and walked over to his desk, " So when you did that stunt last night did you _remember _to ask me to do your _exclusive _live broadcast?"

Ann's tilt her head down, " No sir."

" No sir." He imitated. He sat at his desk and there was a moment of silence. Then Mr. Turner roared so loud that the people on the ninny-ninth floor can hear him, " Do you KNOW when you made that HOUR LONG TRANSMISSION YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY PERMISSION FROM ME! ANN GORA YOU'RE IN A LOT OF HOT WATER WITH ME THIS TIME AROUND!"

Ann started to feel very small at this point, " Yes sir, but this was important—"

" IMPORTANT!" Mr. Twiser yelled. He raise out of his seat and slammed his fist onto the desk. Ann and Josh jumped. " IMPORTANT! NOT ONLY YOU INTERRUPTED MY BASEBALL GAME YOU DIDN'T HAVE PERMISSION TO DO IT! YOU KNOW WHAT WAS _WORSE _OUT OF ALL THIS? MY BASEBALL TEAM WAS _ACTUALLY _WINNING AGAINST THE _BANKIES_!" He yelled again.

" Wow." Josh exclaimed with sarcasm, " That's a miracle. Considering your team is ranked the worst."

" BE QUIET FOLEY!" Mr. Twiser growled, " YOUR IN ENOUGH TROUBLE MAKING THAT PICTURE OF ME ALL OVER THE OFFICE!" He sat back down on his expensive leather chair and cleared his throat, " Now I've lost needed ratings and now I'm in big trouble with the owner of that building and the mayor."

" Why the enforcers have to deal with your problem Mr. Twiser?" Ann asked, even though she didn't want to.

" Because _you _almost cause a mass panic when that were—were—whatever the heck that thing is—"

" Werecat?" Ann and Josh said simultaneously. The big boss narrowed his eyes at the two in a not so friendly way. Ann and Josh made a big nervous smile.

" I don't know what wavelength your thinkin' in Gora but in this business their is a rank system. And the 'Locals', that's you Ann do, ' Local' news 'Local' weather anything that has to do with the word ' Local' you deal with. No special coverage, no monster stuff, no special live coverage, nothing better. The special reporters like Remma Furlis and your late father Andy Gorren gets the special coverage—the works! Got it!? Because little local reporters, like you, and camera people like Johnny don't know what the heck they're doing. Now the big shot reporters know what they're doing and I own them. Kind of like my best cars I own. I like to show them off when _big _news is happening. You, Josh, Johnny and all the little local's in here are like the cars I use everyday, NOTHING SPECIAL!" 

Mr. Twiser open his drawer, pulled out a piece of paper and hand it over to Ann, " Now for your assignment Gora I want you to go to cover that new subway line opening tonight. You know, the one where the bacteria went into and ate all those people on the subway whole. I got the address here on this slip of paper and clearance for you to go. "

Ann took the paper with a frown, " Yes sir."

" And Foley, you will be Ann's cameraman replacement until Johnny gets well."

Josh eyes almost bogged out of his head when he heard him said that," Sir! I'm not an outdoor cameraman I'm an indoor cameraman! Those cameras are twice as heavy then the ones inside!"

" How hard can it be Foley you just point and roll!" Mr. Twiser shouted. " Oh. I forgot one thing." He went underneath his desk and pulled out a bouquet of flowers with different colors. He handed it over to Ann's hands with an embarrassed smile, " Can you please give this to Johnny when you leave? I didn't know if he liked daisies of lilies so I got the assorted bouquet."

Ann face was twisted with confusion, " Okay…sir. " 

His mood suddenly changed he pointed out of the window and screamed, "Now you two get the hell out of my office before I decide to fire you on the spot!" 

" Nothing special!" Ann yelled with furry when Josh and her was walking down the hall towards the elevator, " NOTHING SPECHIAL!" Ann yelled again this time louder for all the secretaries to stare at her thinking she's going to go postal,  " I show that so and so nothing special!"

" Temper, temper _Annie_." Josh said when he pushed the down button to call for the elevator. Ann eyes narrowed towards him and growled, " There's only two people who can call me _Annie, _Johnny and my dad."

" You mean the big guy in the picture hanging in your office?"

" No, That's my _uncle_ Big Al. My _real_ father was the best reporter the city ever had and he was a thousand times better then Big Al"

" You mean your uncle is _the _Big Al!" Josh said with excitement, " The used car King!? I love his commercials especially the song the princesses sings before it ends and it goes like this—"

" I know how the song goes please don't sing it Josh." Ann pleaded. The elevator door opened and Ann frowned when she caught sight of Remma Furlis, a yellow colored feline with long hair that look as if she dyed it pine green. She was busily talking among other news reporter colleagues of her rank until she found Ann and Josh. She made a fake little laugh and smiled, " Oh, it's you... umm what's your name again? It started with the letter A—"

" Ann." Ann mumbled.

" Ann." Remma repeated, " Now I remember you, I didn't recognize you because me and all my friend thought you was _new_." Ann and Josh walked into the elevator. " Oh really." Josh said. He put his arms over Ann's shoulder and smiled in triumph, " Well get a good look of this cat Furlis 'cause she's gonna be the next…umm…you! I think?"  The brown haired reporter went under his arms and was about to push the button that corresponds with her floor until Remma stopped her. " Now wait a minute. Let me guess what floor your going, the _lower floors _'locals'?" She along with the other reporters laughed. Except for Ann and Josh. Ann just mumbled something unheard by anyone and pushed the button to her floor.

" Really funny Remma." Ann said.

" Don't worry Ann," Remma said as the elevator was going to the cafeteria. When the door opened Remma and all of her friends started to exit out of the elevator. Remma turned around and smiled at Ann, " When you grow up Ann _maybe_ you can hang out with the big kittens like father like daughter. But I don't know if you can really do it Gora." And after that statement the elevator doors closed with Josh and a very annoyed Ann inside.

It was late evening when Ann left the building; Josh decided not to go with Ann to the hospital since he had to get use to the weight of the camera. It would have taken Ann fifteen minutes to get to the hospital but since it was raining it took her a half an hour. Once she entered inside she went straight to Dr. Needle (pronounced: Neddle).

" So how's Johnny's doing?" Ann asked. Dr. Needle was one of the best doctors, he was kind, he was good, he had a slight German accent, and once a while he rolled on his' r ', and his 's ', 't', and sounds like 'z's sometimes when he started talking. The doctor was so short that Ann was taller then him but he didn't really mind that at all since he was short all his life. The only bad thing about him though was he was kind of kooky, 

" You mean Mr. Kodacman? He'z doing fine like the time Mizz. Gora? Zay, has the rrain sstopped?"

" No."

" Gosh! I'm supprriezed zee zity hazn't zzarted srrinking yet. In fact my daughter written zomthing like that, with the zity flooding and she—"

Ann decided to head to Johnny's room ignoring Mr. Needle. She found his room, numbered 204 that had the name underneath that read J. Kodacman. The news reporter handed over the gifts to Dr. Needle and started knocking on the door. " Johnny. It's me Annie, can I come in?"

There was no response from Johnny.

" That's funny." The doctor said, " He was zleeaping all day and znorred loudly." While juggling the gifts in his arms he reach into his white lab jacket pocket and pulled out a recorder, " _Note to self_: Check Mr. Kodacman's znorring problem."

Ann knocked on Johnny's door once again and he still didn't respond. Her subconscious mind started to bother her so she grab onto the door handle and twist it open. She didn't find him in his bed and the window was wide open.

" Johnny? I'm inside." Ann called out in a worried way, " Where are you?"

" He'z not in zee bathrrom. It's totally empty." Dr. Needle said with perplexity, " therr'zz no way he can dizappearr he didn't want to get out of bed, he zomplained about aching pains in his leg." 

As Ann started getting more and more worried she looked at the opened window. The rain from outside was falling on the green tile. The gears in her head started to turn.

" _Wait a minute. If it's raining then why would he let the window open like that?" _Thought Ann.

She looked at the white painted wooden windowsill and noticed deep scratch marks that lead to the outside of the window. Ann gasped, " Dr. Needle look." The doctor walked over and looked at the scratch marks, " Hmm…Zhis looks like a wild animal scratch marrks on zhis windowzill."

Ann started to fear what has happened to poor Johnny, " Oh no doctor could he _actually _change?"

" You mean my zzatement on how it iz a physical and genetical unzound hypozenuse zhat he can change zinto a mythical crreature like a werrecat?"

" Uh huh."

" We'll judging by the scrratches on zee windowzill I believe I was wrrong."

" Well what are we standing here for!" Ann said in a hurry, " We got to call the enforcer's right away!"  Ann left Johnny's empty room to call on the enforcers leaving Dr. Needle alone in the room studying the marks. He thought,

" _Uzually in the moviez, the infected cat alwayz change during a full moon. Could it be that zeez type of werecat can be a nocturnal metamorphoziz—" _Dr. Needle gasped,  _" Oh no! If I gave the wrong diagnoziz to Mr. Kodacman then could I gave the wrong diagnoziz to that enforcer?!" _

Immediately he placed Johnny's gifts on the bed and quickly jogged down the hall, heading towards the lab room where they kept blood samples of recent patients, " I can not wait for the enforrcers to show up! I better grab Mr. Kodacman's and that enforrcer's blood zample and head over to the biochemical labs immediately to see a old friend, before it's too late!" He called for the elevator and when the doors open he went inside and the door closed. The broom closet opened and the black hooded woman ran out holding two folders and two test tubes that had  a drop of blood, the two folders she had were marked J.Kodacman and K.Katiez. 

Somewhere on the city streets Katie in her enforcer uniform and Razor were running away from a humongous and hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex.  While the two were running they covered their ears Katie yelled loud enough for Razor to hear her, 

" Razor! What are we gonna do we ran out of weapons and everything!"

" I know what to do!" Razor said in his heroic way. He grab onto Katie's hand and slowed down to a halt, along with her. Then with a snap of his fingers the T-Rex disappeared. " Wow that was easy." Razor slowly wrapped his arms around her waist staring at her blue eyes. He smiled lovingly to her, " Hey did I ever told you that I have strongfeelings for you?" inches started to shrink from the two's face. Katie smiled, " I always wanted to do this Razor since the first time we met."

 " _Really_?"

Katie snorted, " Heck yeah! Don't ya know you're the coolest, cutest guy I had ever met!" Until she realized what she said she blushed, " Well…to put it another way, I really like ya too."

Razor laughed while he gazed at her eyes, "And same here too." The two were about to embrace in a kiss until a strong sound of a telephone ringing in the background woke her up. She was not in her uniform but in her old stonewashed jeans and purple baseball T-shirt marked with a yellow one. She kissing Razor, unfortunately, was not real; it was all just a dream.

She was lying on her brown sofa that her father gave to her when she moved in. She didn't want it since she wanted to buy her own sofa but her father insisted on her having it. Since this was enforcer housing the apartments were old. Her living room, which was painted white and had a wooden bare floor showed the scratches and dents from previous occupants that lived in the apartment. And there was more damage in the apartment, the kitchen, marks on the black and white floor tile, the bathroom, leaky faucets, the bedroom, a cracked window. Everything in the dwelling was leaking or on the verge of not working right. Her father complained, as usual, about the state of the apartment and could of gotten a bigger, better place for her, and it would have come easy because of his line of work. But she refused, she wanted to be independent from her father as much as she can and show him she can do things on her own without any help.  It wasn't great place to live, but she considered it a good living quarters unlike some of the other cats she knows who lives in the complex, and it was hers. 

A sleepy carrot top reached over to the ringing cordless telephone that was throbbing inside her head. She picked it up and said lazily, " Razor don't go away we can go back to what we started." 

Felina who was at the ' Sir. Laugh a Lot' Lounge called her friend up on a pay phone. She was dressed in her fancy uniform attire, which was a suite that was a knee long skirt that was dark blue and a light gray tie. Truthfully she would have made the skirt a little shorter, a little above the knee, but the only size that it comes with in her size is long. She hated being tall sometimes. " Razor?" Felina asked with confusion, " Katie did you just said _Razor_?"

 " N—No! Is that you Felina?" She sneezed.

" Yeah." 

In the background noises Katie can hear people clapping for someone who left the stage, this means he was successful with the crowd. The announcer went up to the podium and a rolling drumming noise could be heard in the crowded lounge. He announced, " Now ladies and gentlemen, be gentile with this cat 'cause he'll cry us a river just like what happening for the past five days strait, one of our well known loser—I mean— comedians, I give you, Sammy Davy Feral!" And the drumming stopped. Not many people clapped.

Felina ignored her father's starter jokes for a second to question Katie, " So how's your arm treating you?"

" Terrible." She answered with a cough. 

She could hear Felina's father giving out jokes, there was silence in the crowd except a few coughs. 

Katie said, " When Jake, _thank god he didn't crash into anything_, dropped me off last night I started to sneeze a lot. Then in the middle of the night, when I finally got to sleep, the area where my bite mark was throbbed so much and I was coughing non stop, I didn't go to sleep until six o'clock in the morning. Top it off, I kept sneezing and coughing the whole day. Luckily I'm off on sick leave until my wound heals."

Felina was worried. Not only did Katie sound like she was getting some cold, her bite mark from the werecat is doing some weird things. " Hey Kate." Felina said with worry, " Maybe you should head to a doctor or something? You may be really sick."

Katie sneezed, " I don't get sick Felina, ya know that."

" I know, but what about the bite?"

" Doc says it's nothin'." She said in a passive way, she sneezed again, " I don't hav ta worry about it." Katie glanced at her digital wristwatch that was on a TV guide that was on top of a wooden coffee table. It was 7:15. Gramps retirement party just pop into her head, it started at 7:00 tonight, she was late. " Crud! It's that late. I better get ready." After her statement she sneezed. She jumped out of the couch and ran into her room, " C'ya Felina." She cut off the cordless phone and tossed it onto her unmade bed.

Felina hanged up the phone and sighed sadly, " Please make it just a bite mark and nothing more."

Felina's father greeted the crowd goodbye, there wasn't many clapping sounds coming from the crowd. Felina shook her head, " Aw. Dad not another bad crowd."

End of Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Swat Kat's but if I did I'll probably be making new episodes…duh :P

Author's Note: Hiya! I finally made this part of chapter two but this wasn't originally how I wanted, chapter wise, but it came out better then I expected. This part is supposed to be part one of Chapter two but I decided I'll be better if I just cut part one of chapter two in half since I have to edit the second half. (I know whoever read that sentence is confused.) Trust me, you do not want to read the second part it's…how can I put this in one word…scattered. And I had a "small" writer's block problem but I'll overcome it in a short period of time. I know what I'm writing it's just hard typing it ^^;

Oh and about the stunt with Jake with the slide projector in chapter one, I did it on purpose. Why? I just did, I always wanted to do it and its kind of felt like the cartoony side of the show…I guess :) But how'd you guys like the German accent? It's my first attempt at it. Gosh I love writing accents out.

But don't worry guys, when you read the second part of chapter two you wont be disappointed ;)

Oh yeah! Thanks to Friske, Skitz and Helion for reading and posting your rating!  :) The _only _three people who read my fic…LOL…Please read my fic! ANYBODY! I love reading constructive criticism and good reviews…even the ones that say U SUCK…who doesn't?

Anyway, Stick around for Part two of Chapter one of WERECAT!

Or to occupy yourself until part two comes, read my other SK fics :) 

(The ones I recommend reading, according to reviews and my view, was It's an Alien and Tricked.)

Jerseygirl :) 


	4. And then the party Chapter two part two

Author's note: Hiya! I finally got this chapter up and running after…umm.…three months. And to tell you the truth this chapter was _scattered _and it needed a whole lot of work, as I told you in part one of chapter two. I'm telling you. It was bad. It sucked ( In my opinion.) And it literally needed extra love and care until I posted this baby out here. Let's see if I raised part two of chapter two right. Oh here's the disclaimer so I wont get sued.

Disclaimer: If you lawyers didn't figure it out in chapter one by now I do not own Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron or any of the copyrighted characters. (You guys know who they are). _But _if you use _my _original characters then according to law, I can sue _you_. But I have no money for a lawyer and I'm extremely lazy so just don't use my characters unless if you have permission from me. (I would be very flattered :) And if this Fanfic or chapter(s) resembles or is identical to another fanfic that another author typed or wrote it is purely coincidental and I am sorry. ::Looks around nervously:: Please don't kill me.

Alrighty then, enough with legal stuff and let's start off with the chapter!

I hope ( and I really do) this chapter doesn't suck…that bad.

Werecat!

Part two of Chapter two

Usually on Friday evenings in Mega Kat City, everybody loosens their hair and go out on the street. The only bad thing about that is the streets cannot handle that many cars thus; there is your dreaded traffic jam. On Simi Street, another notorious street for accidents and traffic Chance's and Jake' tow truck was stuck in the middle of the three lane road.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a light gray satin vest that he rented, it also came with a matching bow tie. He would have worn his own tux but it was out of commission when Jake decided to do an experiment on it to see if the bow tie could shoot bullets. Unfortunately, he miscalculated and resulted in bullet holes all over Chance suite.

" I hope for cat's sake that Feral isn't there. I'll gag myself with my tie if he is." Chance said.

Chance has a slight problem of road rage, but instead of rushing out of the car and beating up everyone he sees in sight, he thinks of Commander Feral and how he demoted him from a lieutenant to a mechanic. Jake usually goes along with it. He thinks it's kinda funny.

Jake grinned, " Katie told me that Felina and Chris is going to be there for the party too, isn't that great. We haven't seen them in a long time." Jake was wearing a normal tuxedo with a black bow tie. Originally, he wanted to wear his special lucky tie that he worn on his high school prom, a neon green color with black and blue polka dots all over it. Chance forbade him to wear it and bought him a black bow tie, for fashion's sake. Lucky for Jake it was a clip on, he was never good at tying bow ties or ties.

Chance mumbled, " They _all_ work for _Feral_…and poor Felina, her uncle is that son-of-a—" Jake could not hear what was the last part of Chance's sentence because a truck was honking his loud horn at a driver. When the horn stopped, Chance was already finished with his sentence. 

" This is why I hate driving around here at this hour." Chance mumbled while holding the wheel with both hands. " We should of taken the subway and it would have been easier—oh yeah I forgot. _Feral _deserted us in the middle of The Outskirts, their isn't any subways 'round their!"

Jake cross his arms, " I don't think Commander Feral had transportation on his mind when he expelled us to the junkyard."

" Oh." Chance was quiet until he moved his eyes toward Jake, " But there's _raccoons _in the outskirts."

Jake put on a confuse look in his eyes, " What does raccoons have to do with Feral?"

" Raccoons have _rabies_ Jake." Chance said in a eerie mysterious way, " _Rabies! _We could be walking around the yard mindin' our own business and suddenly a raccoon jump out of nowhere and bite us! Then were infected." Chance shook his head, " I swear I think that man has it in for us."

" Why you always talk about Feral every time we're in traffic, it's like your _fixated _with the guy, maybe a little _too _obsessive." 

Chance narrowed his eyes and growled, " Jake, those are fightin' words. Besides, if everyone on the face of the earth suddenly was wiped off and in some genetical mishap Feral can bare children I will not lay a finger on that guy to populate the earth." The was a long pause, " Now if it was _Callie_ and me that will be a different story—"

" What about Daphnie?" Jake asked, " I thought you two were…uhh…boyfriend and girlfriend." Chance looked away from him thinking of what to say, " Uhh…. I'm not her boyfriend _per say_ were just dating each other. Anyway, if you're wondering Jake, Daphnie and me had a very, _very_ wonderful time together…just talking…about…hamsters and various rodents. I even spent my money on buying two hamsters for her and later we talked more about… hamsters."

Jake sighed, " You sure can pick 'em Chance." 

" It's not like I met her on purpose." Chance explained, " I was walking down the street when a gust of wind blew my hat off to the zoo. I climbed over the fence and I fell over and hit my head on some rock. When I finally came to I found her looking over me really upset because I frightened Zoey."

" _Zoey_?"

" A raccoon I scared at the zoo."

" Oh." He pause for a second, " So Daphnie works at the Zoo?"

" Yeah," Chance answered, " She's one of them whatchamacallits?  Zoologist? Yeah that's it, she a zoologist working in the city zoo studying rodents. Hamsters are her favorite you know. I would of asked her to come with me to the party but she said she had to work overtime because of Hammy."

" Who's _Hammy_?"

Chance sighed, " Another hamster she say's got a cold. Sometimes I think she like's the hamsters more than the me."

A half an hour in traffic went by and the boys finally arrived at the Mritz hotel. The Mritz was a hotel was in the middle of Mega Kat City upper class section. A cat that lives in this part of the city is called an aristocrat because they're very close with government officials and they have lots of money to burn. These cats that lives in this area are so wealthy that any cat who lives below the wealthy line would never see the amount of money in their life. Even though it is expensive to get a room in this hotel it's famous for middle and lower class citizens to get a great ballroom for a reasonable price. 

Chance parked the car in front of the main entrance and along with Jake they jumped out of the tow truck. Chance tossed the keys to a scrawny, freckle face teen wearing a bellboy suite, a red suite with a goofy matching hat. He looked like he didn't want to be in the outfit. 

" Park it in a safe spot will ya kid and don't scratch up the paint." Chance ordered.

" Sure thing _jumbo_." The freckled face teen said grinning at the large cat.

" It's _Chance_." The large tabby uttered in a threatening way. The freckled teen winced when he heard Chance's name, " _Oy_ jumbo, what waz ya motha thinkin' givin' ya the name _Chance_? Whatta corny name."

He reached out his hand to Chance suspecting him to give him a tip before he park the truck. The teen asked, " 'ay mister ain't'cha gonna give me a tip? I'm riskin' my nine lives runnin' out there while it's rainin' 'n' wearin' this corny get up."

" I'll give ya a tip when I come back." Chance said. He walked off. The freckled cat started to follow Chance who was ignoring him and Jake who was walking towards the entrance.  He was literally jogging to keep up with the large tabby. " Cant'cha give a tom a break?" The freckled teen said,

" I've been standin' here for five hours straight 'n' none of those aristocrat snobs gave me an tip 'cause they say my divin' is a-a-_atrocious_. Aw who know it's one of 'em big words 'em types of people use. One of 'em aristocrat gals even said to me, 'You allycats in this city don't have the ed-ja-ma-cation to do anythin' right. Even the simple task of drivin' a car." 

An allycat was a name aristocrats give to cat's who were poor or middleclass. The bellboy continued on about the lady, 

" That lady doesn't know what the heck she's yappin' about, so I just wave my hand 'n forgot her. I know for a fact my drivin' isn't bad. Don't ya know workers like me pay come from tips? C'mon man stop bein' a cheapskate and give me a tip—" 

Chance stopped and reached roughly into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a five and handed it over to the teenager, " _Here_! Now leave me alone." And he stomped off. The freckled cat was standing there shocked when he realized the large tabby gave him a five-dollar bill. 

A slow smile formed on the teen cat's face, he yelled, " Hey stripes! Wait up!" He ran to catch up to the boys and he stopped right in the middle of Jake and Chance. Jake was a little startled when he found the teen but Chance was looking up trying to ignore him. 

" Yous twos are good peoples I can tell, you guys are, like, the first ones ta give me a tip out here in this rainstorm in hours, well except for some of the enforcers but most of the cats that stays in the stiff hotel are rich fat cats."

Jake blanked, " It's nothing really, right _Chance_?"

Chance sighed, " Yeah, yeah."

"  Anyway," The teen cat said, " The name's Maxamillion but all my friends calls me Max for short."

" Alright_ Maxamillion_," Chance said while eyeing him, " Aren't ya suppose to go back to work?"

Max reached out his hand to Chance, " If ya give me another five maybe we can work somthin' out."

" Ok ok! If it will just _git_ rid of ya!" Chance reached into his pocket and was about to get his wallet but realized his wallet disappeared. He yelled, " _What the_! My wallet's gone!" Jake checked to see if his wallet was taken too and it disappeared also, " My wallet is gone too!" Jake shouted worryingly.

"Oh yeah!" Max said, " But before I go back ta work I'll give ya twos some words of 'vice. If ya gonnin' ta drive '_round_ these parts of da city ya can't be drivin' around in 'em towtrucks, 'em aristocrats wont pay ya a cent of attention or listin' to ya. _And._" Max jumped back from the two and rolled his long sleeves up. He started to wave his paws in the air just like the magician do in a smooth way and suddenly with a flick of his paw two wallets appeared out of thin air, one black and one brown, appeared in his hands like he was holding a deck of cards.

" Ya guys gotta watch out for ya wallets." Max warned. He tossed the wallets over to Chance and Jake who were bewildered and somewhat relived they got their wallets back and the cool trick Max preformed. Max continued while jogging back to the towtruck, " There's pickpocketers everywhere 'round this area."  He opened the towtruck and open the passenger door, " Well guys, c'ya 'round." And the teenage cat crawled over to drivers seat and started the car.

" I didn't like the way he took our wallets," Jake said, " but I like how he did that magic trick. Don't you think so?" Chance opened the door and growled, " I'll think he's a nice kid if he doesn't screw up the truck or take my wallet again—"

Jake and Chance's tow truck started to make weird mechanical noises while the truck was jerking back and forth. Max poked his head out the passenger window and shouted,

" Sorry guys!" He smiled apologetically, " I'm not good with manual sticks shifts yet!" The towtruck made a few jerks back and forth until Max became use to the manual stick and started to drive towards the parking lot while stopping a few times.

Chance sighed, " There's a few things I cant stand: Wise guys, bugs, swimming, kids, Commander Feral, people who steal my stuff, annoying people, women with serious attitude problems, and pets. And that kid is some of the things I can't stand

Jake and Chance went inside the building and found the sign that pointed towards the retirement party. It was located in one of the smaller ballrooms. Sitting in the front was a young gray furred cat with a box that had a line opening.

" Hi guys," The young man greeted, " Welcome to the party, can I see ya ticket."

" Thanks." Chance and Jake said. They handed him the tickets.

" Thank you." The young man said, " There won't be a problem findin' a seat since some people are late 'cause of the rain. I heard some enforcers can't even come 'cause some dry cleaners are flooded out. Crazy weather isn't it?"

Inside the ballroom were round tables draped over a cloth that was the color of snow; some tables were filled with family and some friends conversing with each other. However some of the tables were empty. The boys found a table that was close to the catering table. While Chance was sitting in the chair looking clam and cool, greeting felines who was passing buy, Jake was jittery and checking out his outfit and adjusting his bowtie " C—Chance do I look o—okay?" The tabby turned his eyes over to Jake, " Yeah Jake you look nice." 

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" Are you _really sure?_"

Chance was getting annoyed, " _Yes Jake you look okay._"__

" _Are you really_,_ really—_"

" YES JAKE!" Chance yelled. A couple seating next to Chance and Jake's table looked at the two and started whispering. Chance narrowed his eyes and yelled, " What are you guys lookin' at!?" 

The two shrugged their shoulders and went back to their conversation. 

Chance sat back down and hissed low enough so not to cause attention to him and Jake again,  " You took thirty minutes just to tie your bow, how careful can you get?" 

" Chance. W—what will happen if I spill something? What if I do something _embarrassing_? Holy cats Gramps likes to dance at his parties, what if I end up having to dance with Katie!? I have two left feet!"

" Jake she will like you." Chance said, " Heck, I remember when I first met you I use ta think you was the most weirdest, nerdy, goofiest, geek I ever met. And then you ended up being my best friend. So just be—and _please_ don't show that picture again—yourself."

Jake knew Chance was right about one thing; he should stop worrying before he gets an ulcer. But he thought of all the past memories of when Chance use to think he was weird when he first met him. Would Katie like him on his first impression, what if she did, what if she didn't, what if she thinks he's taking catnip? All these questions started to fill his brain until a familiar voice called out to Jake and Chance, " Hey, over here ya two."

Chance and Jake looked over and found an old tom sneaking over to them. The two boys smiled at cat and greeted him at the same time, 

" Hi Gramps."

Marshall Kattaway or Gramps as some people call him was a gray cat, but as he became older, his fur changed into a light ashy gray with some patches of white. His tail dragged on the floor since it also suffered aging. His face was weathered, just like his body; his whiskers were longer and including the fur on his face. His hair on top of his face was white as a sheet. Being the oldest enforcer he probably saw lots of bad events in his time and lots of experiences that he encountered, which showed in his curious, playful bright green eyes, which didn't suffered from aging.

" Wow! I thought you guys wouldn't make it!" He looked around suspiciously and whispered, " Hey can I hide back here for a few minutes, I'm trying' to hide from Mitsy ya know. I love her to death, you guys know that, but she's always takin' pictures of me and showin' me off front of everybody. So, can I hide here for a while until she finds me? " Chance and Jake nodded. 

Gramps joyfully smiled when he took his seat next to Jake. He reach his hand out and shake the slim cat hands and smiled at him like he was meeting his youngest grandson, " Jake! Your still getting big is ya, you grown a lot! Last time I saw you, your enforcer uniforms was too big for you, and it was a small! Anyway, how's your family doing lately?"

" They're fine Gramps." Jake answered, " Mom's still takes a whole roll of film every time she sees me or Chance."

Gramps then reached over to Chance and shook his hand but he overestimated the large tabby's strength, " _Ow! _Chance let your grip loose a little your gonna break my good hand if you keep this up."

" Sorry." Chance let go of Gramp's paw, " I didn't even realize it."

" Realize_ it?" _The old cat emphasized, " Jake's grip wasn't as worse as yours but it was strong too. Is this mechanic job is a front for you boys working _undercover_ or something? Usually when a cat doesn't work for two years or more in the enforce their power wasn't as it was before."

Jake looked around nervously, " We still exercises a little bit here and there you know. Right chance?" Chance just shook his head, " Yeah."

" Well, youstill look big Chance, but not like before." Gramps said. Totally forgetting about the subject beforehand, a sign of old age. "Girls still fallin' for you huh?" He asked.

Before Chance could answer Jake beat him to it with a quick, " Nope." The two looked at each other and laughed.

" It's funny about you two." Gramps said reminiscing about the old days, " You two are inseparable like two peas in a pod, but before, you guys dislike each other so much the only thing you like doing together was beating the stuffing out of each other. Well, Chance beating the stuffing out of you Jake. Now look at you guys, best friends."

A slightly tall, wheat colored cat with a slightly weathered light brown cowboy hat walked over to the three toms. His face had small hairs sticking out the side of his face. In fact, he would have been Chance's double but his face was narrow and he didn't have tabby stripes. He also wore the formal uniform, which was the same color style as Felina, except he had pants on. (He would look silly wearing a skirt wouldn't he?) Chris was also walking along with Felina. The country cat grinned, "Howdy Chance'n'Jake! Long time since I had seen ya guys ain't it?"

" MacCatson! Felina!" Chance smirk, " Aren't you guys suppose to be working?"

" I have a half a day today." Chris answered. He took off his hat since he was taught keeping a hat on indoors was rude. He continued, " But it's a good thing though, I don't want to patrol the ground out their in all that rain all night."

Chris is a lieutenant, just like Felina. The only difference was he was in ground patrol while Felina was in aerial patrol. Chris knew the basics of flying but he didn't want to be a pilot, none of friends don't really know why.

" In this _weather_?" Felina said. She sat down between Chris and Chance, " Comm…Unc—I mean, air patrol is canceled until the rain softens up a bit. Which isn't anytime soon."

Ever since that fateful day Chance and Jake was demoted to junkyard workers Felina stress to herself not to mention Commander Feral or her uncle in anyway when Jake, especially Chance, was around. She didn't want to bring up old wounds or any arguments that would sour the whole night. The two boys didn't notice Felina's correction but Gramps certainly picked it up. He shrugged his shoulders and thought, 

" _Maybe it's a good thing she did that._"

It was just like old times as the _original_ group number thirteen, and including Gramps, was sitting there talking about the good old times (especially Gramps) about the enforcer days. They even talked about their run in with the Group number thirteen groupies that are running around the Enforcer complex. Surprisingly Felina was the only one who was hit with a custard cream pie.

" I stood their in shock when I realized they hit me with a pie. I mean, who throws a _pie_? I yelled back, ' No! No! You throw _eggs_ at each other not pies at other cats! Get it straight" Felina said. Everybody at the table laughed. She grinned, " I know we use to throw eggs at other people but those idiots believe anything you say."

 " It's a good thing everybody's healthy. But the past few days seems like were watching a tornado that's goin' counterclockwise." Chris said.

Chance, Jake, and Gramps just sat there staring in awe at Chris. Since the first day they met the country cat he had these Kinaki saying they never understand." Wha?" All the guys said except Chris. Felina was the only one in the group who could understand his weird sayings.

 " He met that weird stuffs been happening lately in the city." She said.

" Oh." Gramps, Chance and Jake said at same time.

". Like that werecat stuff," Chris continued, " I even heard there's a _second_ one on the loose now."

When Chris said that Chance was drinking a glass of water and he almost spray the water out of his mouth, " A-a second one?!" He said having a hard time starting his sentence. Jake eyes almost budge out of his head when he heard him said that too.

" Yep, now we got two to round up." Chris said, " Report said a cameraman from Kat's Eye News named Johnny was infected. Poor guy. I don't think there's a cure for that. Commander Feral was actin' like a pig without mud today—that mean's he was goin' crazy—he was using almost two thirds of ground patrol to look for those things and we still haven't found it yet. No wonder he didn't show up for the party. But Feral wasn't really the party type for as long as I've known him and—" 

Underneath the table Felina elbowed him into the side of Christ stomach hard, and at the same time Jake swiftly kicked Chance in his lower leg causing the large cat to shout in pain, dropping his glass of water. Chance immediately apologized to everybody and glances at Jake who was secretly pointing down while lip speaking to Chance, " _Under the table_." 

 Chance stood up and apologize, " Sorry 'bout that Gramps I'll just clean it up quickly—"

" Me too! I'll help." Jake said hurryingly as he and Chance crawled out of his seat and went underneath the table.

After the two went underneath the table Chris rubbed his side and complained in pain, " Ouch! Felina why'd ya did that for?"

She grabbed onto his collar and pulled him closer to her. She whispered in her lowest intimidating voice so Chance and Jake couldn't hear her, " So you'll stop talkin' about my uncle that's why!" 

" Why not?" A worried Chris whimpered, " I was just talkin' 'bout the Commander—"

" One day I'll explain it to you later," Felina said, " But right now, don't mention the Commander in front of Jake or Chance. Got it?"

" I got it! I got it!" The country cat cried. Felina let go of his collar and went back to eating her dinner. Gramps was about to say something, but he rather not risk Felina attacking him next.

Underneath the table Chance wasn't looking for the fallen ice cubes that fell underneath the table but mesmerizing at Felina's legs that was crossed underneath the table, " Wow. Look at those legs. I wonder if she'll say yes if I ask her—"

" YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT ASKIN' ME ON A DATE FURLONG!" Felina said, " 'CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT MY ANSWER WILL BE."

Chance looked down in defeat, " Darn. Oh well, at least I can still look at her—"

" AND DON'T BE LOOKIN' AT MY LEGS TO OR I'LL KICK YOU IN THE EYE!" Felina said hotly. Chance quickly looked away so not to risk injury. Jake finally made it underneath the table and whispered, " Chance! Did you hear that?" He grabbed the empty cup and started collecting all the ice cubes into it.

" Yeah." Chance growled in a very low voice, " Imagine what it will be like having two to tango with."

" But what about Katie?"

" _Katie_?!" Chance said, " Katie's not going to change okay. She'll be the same _crazy_ person since the first day we met her _on the job_." He glanced over at his watch and remembered she was thirty minutes late, which made him annoyed. He hated when people are late for something especially when _he_ was on time. " Speaking of her where the heck is she! It's 7:45. She's late."

Jake thought for a while, " Could it be—"

He knew just what Jake was about to say, " No."

" I just worry about her sometimes. I don't want her to get hurt."

Chance roll his eyes around, " Geez, Jake she must of really made you lovesick huh?"

" No!" Jake said defensively, " Katie's really tough but her body's not a brick wall."

" I know that but—HEY—" He narrowed his eyes at Jake and smiled mischievously, "_Why_ are you looking at her _body_ for?"

Jake put last of the ice cubes back in the cup, hand it to Chance and smiled in an embarrassed way, " Well that's the last of the ice cubes I'm going back up." And he left Chance underneath the table.

" Great." Chance sighed, " First he was nuts for computers now girls."

When the two crawled out from underneath the table and went back in their seats they found Gramps looking at the other side of the table looking at an empty chair. Curiosity started to creep in his brain, another thing he didn't loose from aging, " Hey someone's missing who is it?"

" Katie Katiez." Chance said. Every time someone says that name Jake starts to get a little nervous. " She gave us the tickets to go to your party but she isn't here yet." Chance said. 

Gramps dug into his ear, " Chance, my hearing isn't as it was before could you say what's-her-name again?"

" Katie Katiez!" Chance yelled in Gramps ear. He backed away, " _Geez_! You didn't have to say her name so loudly." He glance over at Chance and grinned, " So Furlong, are you dating her?"

If Chance didn't have enough self-control he would of bust out in laughs and couldn't stop. The thought of him and Katie dating was probably more hilarious then one of the top ten Fradycat episodes. " No." Chance said with a crooked smile, " But I know _somebody _who wants too."

Jake just sat there and smiled nervously, he thought, 

" _Why do Chance has to torture me this way?! He's really enjoying it._"  

He sat there stammering, " Well, umm…you see…this _person _really cares for her and he wants her to notice him and…that's pretty much it." Jake's shyness started to comeback, he just hid himself over his arms. He could not believe he said that. 

Felina and Chris were grinning ear-to-ear hearing the news. Chris laughed, " Whoa nelly I cant believe my ears, somebody wants to be with Miss. Katiez." Felina giggled, " Well I hope she _thinks _aboutthis guy the same way like the other person." She laughed, " I wonder who the person is?"

" Dating Katiez is goin' to be hard work for you losers." A highly familiar voice said. Everybody in the table turned their heads and look for where that voice was coming from and everyone frowned when they found out it came from lieutenant commander—

" Steele is that you." Felina said with no enthusiasm.

" Missed me Feral?" Steele said as he gazed a appalled look at her, " _Hmmm, _let's see. Which one of you is going to date little miss Katiez? Christopher the country bumpkin from Kinaki or—Hey!" Steele pointed at Chance and Jake, " What are these guys doin' here!?!"

Chance grinned as he leaned his face on his hand, " Missed us Steele?"

" Touché Furlong." Steele said, " But wasn't you and your friend demoted to a— hmm now what is that politically incorrect term for your new profession, oh yeah— grease monkey?" Before Chance could fire back a insult to Steele, Felina hissed, " Darn it David don't you ever have anything nice to say to anyone?" She narrowed his eyes towards him. Steele smiled menacingly, " No Felina." He pointed his eyes toward Chance and Jake and made a half smile, "I heard from a reliable source that her father doesn't like his daughter hanging around with a couple of grease monkeys, if you guys get my point. He rather be pleased if he sees me around her."

" You mean Nicoli Katiez?" Gramps said out of nowhere even though he said it out loud so Steele would stop talking, " I _kinda _know him, well sort of. I met him a couple of times. He's the fire chief for the city's Fire Department. But, it's not surprising for him to be highly interested on who his daughter is dating. I mean he's a fire chief, they always make sure their family, especially their daughters, are well taken care of."

" Who's well—achoo—taken care of?" Katie asked with a smile as she walked in the hall. " Happy—sniff—retirement Gramps." Katie smiled warmly. Jake stared at her for a few seconds and turned his eyes away before she would notice. She also worn her fancy uniform attire except her skirt wasn't as long as Felina's, it was one inch above the knee. The carrot top despises wearing skirts, fancy clothing, and frilly stuff, but she did look nice in her outfit.

" What took you so long?!" Chance spat out, " We've been waiting for a long time."

" I was late _okay, " _Katie growled, " What ya want me to do beg for forgiveness or somethin'? If I had my _car _maybe I wouldn't have ta take the subway ova here."

" Don't be too happy when you get your car back, traffic's everywhere 'round the city." Chance said.

Steele made a smirk while he eyeing her from head to toe. He grinned, " Why, hello Katiez, you look very _stunning_ in your outfit tonight." Kate sat down in her chair and spat out quickly, " _Thanks_." She growled something no one around the table could hear and Steele couldn't here either but by the look of her face it wasn't a good statement. 

Jake dislikes Steel like the rest of his friends but he never did wear it out on his sleeve. And if Steele ever made a smart remark to him about his looks or how he acts he usually just let the others curse at him until he walks away. But Jake started to not like how he was talking to Katie like how Chance use those one-liners on other girls.  Not only did Steele annoyed Katie but it also ignored Jake as well, and probably even more. 

Steele leaned down to her and stared at her still smirking, " Did you know the color of your outfit brings out your very _beautiful_ eyes you know?" Katie glanced at commander lieutenant with an annoyed look, " Gee Steele I'm _really_ glad you noticed it was blue."

" And your hair looks very nice too."

" Hey Steele!" Chris called out while he looking at the small rectangular box that was covered in black leather. " What's in that 'lil box?" Jake was relived when Chris ask him that question. He sighed out of relief.

" You don't know? It's Gramps gold watch you dolt." Steele said rudely, " And I'm going to hand it over to him during the ceremonies. Geez don't you Kinaki cats know anything?"

 A group of pretty, giggling, felines walked by Steel who caught glance at them, he nod his head to Gramps, " Congratulations on your retirement, see you during the ceremony." And he walked away following the group.

" Geez." Chance growled after Steele left. " How can you let him talk all that crud about you. If I was you I would of threw him across this room." 

" It doesn't _really _bother me." Chris answered. " I follow what my Pa always tell me, Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me. And if I threw him across the room it wouldn't solve anything except him having a big bump in the head."

" That wouldn't bother him 'cause he's a big pain in the as—"

 " Marshall!" Mrs. Kattaway called out in her strong city accent. She quickly walked over to gramps, grabbed him by the shoulder, and said in a bubbly way, " It's time for your speech dear." She noticed the others sitting at the table and giddily she waved at them. They waved back. Gramps slumped in his chair and complain, " Please Mitsy I'm not the type of guy to give out a speech. I didn't even written anything out."

" Oh _poppycock_." Mrs. Kattaway scold, " It's your retirement party your suppose to give out a speech, what type of cat doesn't give out a speech at his _own _retirement party?"

" Me."

Mrs. Kattaway gave him the look. 

Gramps look down and sighed, he really look like he did not want to do it. " Okay. Mitsy I'll do it, _I wont like it_, but I'll do it." He gave a weak smile. " Great!" Mitsy giggled. She picked Gramps out of his seat and literally dragged him up to the podium. With a sorry face, Gramps waved everyone at the table goodbye.

"I wonder what his speech is going to be like?" Katie awed, " He's really smart it's probably goin' ta be good." She sneezed. Chris sighed while rubbing his growling stomach, " I hope it's not long. I've hadn't eaten since lunchtime. Does anybody knows what's on the menu?"

" Mauve and Pop's goin' ta be catering." Katie answered, " My brother's the cook."

" Oh no!" Felina sighed. She rest her head on her hands and made a loud sigh, " _Iggy _here. He's never going to leave me alone now." 

Gramps and Mrs. Kattaway made it onto the podium. He sat next to her husband who was standing behind the podium looking nervous." Umm… Hello everybody." He cleared his throat and continued, " Umm. I just like to thank you guys for comin' to my party, I really appreciate it." Standing there for a few seconds Gramps was trying to think of what to say until he finally grasped it in his mind. " Umm. Let's see, I was about nineteen when I joined the enforcers or was I eighteen? My birthday falls on the month of July and I—Oh yeah! I was actually seventeen when I joined because I made a _little _alteration with my application and my birth certificate. Don't worry, I'm not in trouble anymore though, since the records office in city hall had a fire a couple of years ago they can't find out I'm underage."

Gramps grinned and chuckled lightly, " Hey, it's not like I'm the _only _one in this room who did it." A few nervous faces started to look at each other around the room.

" Many of you, especially some of the young'uns in the crowd are probably thinking I was nuts for what I did." Gramps said, " I don't blame ya, I finally realized five years ago what I did was pretty stupid myself. But when the enforcers was established here in Mega Kat City I was one of the first cat's and probably the youngest cat, standing in line to sign up. And I was very proud that day, not only did nobody found out I was seventeen I made it in…I _actually_ made it in. And for serving for fifty-eight years you experience more things then any ordinary cat. Good times, bad times, _really bad times,_ and extremely weird stuff. Just only one year ago, I've thought that aliens were talking all the earths water, but that was just an crazy dream I have, imagine if we all seen UFO's."

Everybody in the room started to laugh. " Water sucking aliens? Chance, I don't remember any aliens sucking all the water on Earth? Wasn't it a TV show?"

Chance shrugged, " I don't have a clue what he's talking about. Was it a movie Felina?" 

" You guys don't remember?" Jake wisped, " Last summer?! The beach!? The big alien ship!?" 

Everybody at the table stared at Jake like was losing his mind, especially Katie. " Jake there's no such things as aliens. I'd would'a know if I saw aliens sucking up water from the sky." Katie said.  Jake shook his head in disbelief thinking,  

_" They must of put something in the water for everyone to forget— sigh—what's the use persuading them…Hey? What was I talking about again? Aww, never mind."_

 " Forget it." Jake said he continued listening to Gramps speech.

" It was almost every day you meet different people, possibly more than Mayor Manx's shankin' hands with everyone he sees near city hall. However, despite getting my masters degree in psychology and working in the office as a shrink for the last twenty years, I have seen cat's fresh out of the Enforcer Academy like Commander lieutenant Steele, lieutenant Feral, and even Commander Feral. And seeing some of them tonight and others does remind me on how uhh—_young_ I am.Also watching other young cat's enter into the field does makes you think how hard it is walking twenty blocks without breaking a sweat, and wonder if your out of your prime. Well, my prime was up since '95 but you can still be useful in other areas….

" Therefore, I decided that my time as an enforcer weather it's on the street or in the office should come to an end. Because, why should I add another year to a great fifty-eight years of service? It is kind of pushing the winning streak for me. And I think it's time for the younger cat's to step up at the plate and see if he or she can grow out of my shoes."

Everybody in the audience was quiet, dead quiet. Gramps cleared his throat and smiled, " Umm…aren't you guys suppose to clap or something after I've finished my speech? Because I'm done now."

" Excuse me, but are ya suppose to get a gold watch?" One cat said from out the crowd. Gramps scratch his head, " Yeah, I think Steele was suppose to give it to me."

" Where is he?" Mrs. Kattaway said while looking around. The front doors slammed against and everybody turned their heads around and found Steel pushed inside the room and fell on the floor. In front of the doors was a tall, muscular shekat who didn't look very happy at Steele.

" I will say it a thousand times and I'll say it a thousand times more!" The shecat shouted, " I will not go out with you Steele!" And she slammed the door hard. Steele stood himself up and brushed off his clothes, " Uhh…Your speech is over gramps?"

" Yep."

Mrs. Kattaway sighed, " Oh boy, there goes one thing that went wrong." 

Steele walked over and pulled out the rectangular black case and grinned, " From everyone from Mega Kat City Enforcer division I give you the gold watch of nobility. Everybody started to clap while Steele hand over the box. Gramps smiled as he opened the box seeing the watch for the first time. He took it out and wrapped it around his wrist, " This is very nice but isn't it a little big." Gramps put his arms down and the watch fell off of his wrist and onto the floor. It broke in little pieces. 

Everybody stopped clapping while they looked at the watch Gramps had on his wrist for a second. A few of Gramps's family members, mostly little kittens, started to laugh. Mrs. Kattaway sighed aloud and looked up at the sky for someone to help save this party, " Another thing that went wrong."

Gramps just shrugged it off, he laughed, " Oh, _Anchovies_. I guess I can get another cheep gold watch right David?" Steele just stood there looking at the shattered watch in amazement, " Uhh…yeah, I think?" Immediately Steele ran toward the door and yelled, " I'm gonna call the jewelry store to see." And he ran off.

" Alright." Gramps said. He looked out into the audience and made a smirk, " Well, what are ya just sitting there for let's eat!"

The kitchen door slammed open door and a big cloud of black smoke escape and Iggy walked out of the room. He was coughing violently and clouds of black soot started to escape through his mouth every time he coughed, " Umm… I have a announcement to make." Iggy stood there looking at the crowd, he cleared his throat, " Due to some… uhh _technical _difficulties with the stove timer and…uhh…mostly everything, the caterers, and especially me since it was me partially me to blame, have decided to order thirty-five boxes of pizza. Umm, does anybody like's anchovies?" The red haired cat just stood there looking around at the crowd. " Because I like anchovies a lot." He just stood there forcing a friendly smile.

" Well I guess we _can't_ eat." Gramps said, " Well let's get the music started, were dancing 'till the food gets here." The band stared to play old swing music, which was Gramps favorite type of music, and cats were heading towards the wooden dance floor. Gramps bow down slightly in front of Mitsy. He asked her, " Wanna show the kids 'round here how to dance?"

Ms. Kattaway grabbed his hand and smiled, " Sure thing Marshall! _That's_ something I'm glad to look forward to tonight." Both headed to the floor. Chance nudge his elbow on Jake's side and whispered, " You see those twin girls in front of you."

Jake glanced over and saw two beautiful brown haired girls around Chance's age who were dressed in expensive designer clothing. They were aristocrats visiting the city for vacation but unfortunately the weather wasn't agreeing with them to do some shopping. Bored, they sneaked inside to have some fun but fun for them was pointing out local cats, especially shecats, looks and clothing.

Jake nodded his head, " Yeah."

" I'm gonna ask one on 'em to dance with me."

" Umm… Chance, witch one?"

Chance pointed to one of the twins, " That one." Quickly before any tom thought of the same thing Chance ran out of his seat. Chris found the twin girls also and whistled, " Wow! I point my whites and found blue ribbons lilies." And he left to join everybody on the dance floor.

" He said I turned my eyes and found pretty girls." Felina deciphered to Jake and Katie. Katie never understand Chris's Kinaki sayings either. Iggy walked over to Felina. His clothes smelled like burnt fish.  " Hey Felina." He smiled showing his teeth.

" Hello Iggy." Felina said unwillingly.

" Uhh?" Iggy's eyes feverishly wandered around until he grasped on what he was about to say. " … _I love you_…_alot_?" He guessed.

" Sorry Iggy you didn't get the enforcer girl." Felina said evasively. " But since I'm in a good mood tonight," She stood up and gave out her hand to the cook, " Wanna dance _chef_ boy?"

" DO I!" Iggy grabbed Felina's hand and smiled like he won a million bucks, " Like, HECK yeah I do!" And he ran off with Felina to the dance floor. Jake began to panic in his mind when he suddenly realized he was alone with Katie.

_' Holy cats! Why didn't Katie go with the others!' _

He gasped lightly when Katie slightly yawned, 

'_Oh no, she yawned, she's bored! I got to do something before she thinks I'm boring! Let's see, what will dad do if he's—no he does thing's I can never do that's how he got mom. Ah ha! I know now! What would Chance do if he were in my shoes? I know! I'll bring her to the dance floor—OH NO I FORGOT—I don't know how to dance, wait, I CAN'T dance, I'll probably injure her foot, break her toe, sprang her ankle, make her fall, or worse. She'll never talk to me again! She'll think I'm on catnip! I think she thinks I'm on catnip. What can I do!?'_

 Jake made a playful laugh, hiding his nervousness, " Well, nice party isn't it?" Katie nod her head, " Yep." She thought.

_' Oh no. I hope he doesn't do anythin' crazy. Well, he wasn't actin' weird when I was with him last night.'_

Jake grabbed his fork and started tapping it lightly on the glass, " So aren't ya gonna look for your _boyfriend_ and dance with him?"

Katie's eyes widen. She didn't understand what he meant, " _Boyfriend_?"

" _You_ know." Jake put down the fork and smiled playfully at her, " Lieutenant Commander David Steele The Third."

" _Steele_!" Katie shouted. She forcibly laughed at Jake's joke even though she thought it wasn't funny.

_' This guy is freakin' lucky I didn't jump over this table and slash him to ribbons.'_ Katie thought. But if she had the chance to slash Jake into ribbons she wouldn't do it. Unless if it was really necessary. She hissed, but not directly at Jake, " Now that's _never _going to happen—no—I _wont_ let that happen. Never ever _ever_. I'll send myself to Alkatraz."

" I don't know." Jake joked. " He may be your type." He started drinking the rest of his water.

" Steele's not my type Clawson!" She said defensively, " He's a stuck up idiot—ah—ahhh—achoo!" She sniffed her nose.

" Bless you."

" Thanks." Katie sniffed her nose, " The guy I rather go out with is…is." Katie pondered on what she was about to say. With wide eyes Jake was franticly pleading in his mind, _' Please let it be me, just let it be me, or even no one, please let it be me.' _

Katie grasped when she thought of the lucky tom. She smiled dreamily, 

" Is this guy I know."

Jake had a hard time gulping down his water when she told him that. It felt to him that all his chances with her swirl rapidly down the drain. Jake place his glass full of water down and asked even though he didn't want to, " So what's he's like?"

Katie thought for a while, " He's very strong, smart, he's very nice, and he's a talented guy."

Jake looked down, " Oh."

" And he helps a lotta people too." Katie added. After her statement she sneezed. Jake felt that this guy Katie was talking about was probably tom of the year, he began to feel like he was shrinking in his seat. How could he compete with a guy who was considered by his 'I wish she was my girlfriend' crush perfect? The only toms he could think of that could compete was Chance, he wouldn't have a problem because he has some gene personality he probably got from both parents to allure everybody including felines towards him. Chris wouldn't have a problem, he had height on his side and a fit body for any feline to kill for, and Steele, despite having to work really hard for it, has the money. As Jake began to think about it, he doesn't have that alluring look, that tall, fit body, or money. As far as he could see it he was a pile of poor, short, bones and fur. " Umm…" Jake swallowed nervously. He hope she answered this question with a no. " Is he really _tall_?" He asked.

" Yeah," Katie smiled, " _Really _tall."

_' He's probably greater and better looking then me infinity times over.'_ He thought. _' Way better then me any day.' _

" Hey guys!" Chance yelled. The orange cat along with Katie turned their head towards Chance who was dancing with one of the twin girls and another girl. " C'mon you two join the party!"

Jake waved his hands away, " Naw ah. I don't dance Chance, you know that." 

" Uhh…well, dance with Katie." Chance said. Another girl joined Chance's circle of dancers.

Katie sneezed and said, " I'd rather sit here and watch."

" Well, it's your loss." Chance said while being escorted by another feline to dance with him. Jake looked at Katie and said, " It's okay you don't have to stick around me, have fun." He sounded like we was going to give up.

" It's alright." She began to laugh, " I can't dance if my life depends on it. I have two right feet." 

Katie and Jake look in awe when they found Gramps and Ms. Kattaway swing dancing away on the dance floor, people started to notice the two and a crowd was forming around the couple. They weren't even breaking a sweat and they made it look so easy which amazed Jake. The skinny tom suddenly remembered they won lots of dancing competitions.

" My mother was suppose ta teach me how to do fancy dancin' like that but she past away when I was a kitten." Katie said while looking at the dancers perform.

" Oh." Jake said, " So you don't know her well?"

" Yeah I know her really well, " Katie said. She crossed her fingers, " We were like this when I was a kitten."

" That's nice." Jake concentration went towards Katie, " I'm like that with my family, even though ninety five percent of the rest of my family think I'm crazy. They always crack annoying jokes and taunt me all the time. Especially about a _incident _I had in the past." 

" What incident?"

" You don't wanna hear it." Jake answered. Bringing the subject to a close. He drank some more water, " So was your mom like your dad?"

" Hell freakin' no." Katie emphasized, " You wouldn't believe this, but my mom was a hippie before she met Papa."

Jake laughed, "A _hippie_?!"

" Yep. It still surprises me, my father believes in old fashion values and he ends up with a hippie, go figure. After Papa married her she had to calm down a lot so he say. You know, so he wouldn't look bad in front of the higher ups. Thank the skies he never turned out like most of my aunts. She always took me to work at Mauve and Poppy's dinner, showed me how to ride a bike, and we always hang out." Katie sighed, " Those were the days." She sneezed again, twice.

" Your sure are sneezing a lot," Jake said worryingly, " You sound like you got a cold."

" I'm not sick." Katie protested, " I never get sick."

She picked up her glass of water and before she was about to drink it her eyes became out of focus and saw two of her right hands holding a glass of water. In other words, she experienced an extreme case of double vision.

" _What happened?_" Katie thought. She dismissed it and was about to drink her beverage until she experienced it again, this time worse. Her eyesight was so out of focus she couldn't see anything far or close to her and the double vision was worse then the first time. But this was different then the last, the inside of her head felt like it was about to split in two and a flash of pain she never felt in her life before was felt from the tip of her toes to her face. The point of the pain felt like it was coming from where the werecat bit her. She moaned out of pain and dropped the glass pouring its contents all over the table. Jake blank a few times and said with worry, " Katie are you alright?"

" I'm fine Jake," Katie said while holding her wounded arm it felt like it became fresh. She could tell by looking at his eyes that he didn't believe her, " Katie if your wound is hurting you I really recommend you should go get it checked—" 

Quickly she stood up from her seat and whispered, she sounded upset, " I'm fine Clawson… just leave me alone for a while and I'm going to be fine." She ran off to the bathroom and shut the door. Jake quickly followed her and knocked on the door lightly, " Katie are you alright?"

" Leave me alone."

" C'mon something gotta be wrong."

" Nothin's wrong." She cried, " Didn't I told you to just leave me alone?"

Jake tried to open the door but it was locked. Jake thought about Johnny and how he changed into a werecat inside the hospital, but how could she? She was bitten when the werecat was changing it couldn't, wait, it shouldn't effect her it's a totally different factor. Yet, could everybody be wrong. Immediately, without causing any suspicion towards himself he quickly walked over to Chance who was also watching Gramps and Ms. Kattaway. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crowd.

" Hey Jake what are you doing?" Chance asked. " I was watchin' them dancing."

" Chance I think something's wrong with Katiez. " Jake said. " We were talking and then she started to moan in pain. She ran off into the bathroom and I tried to open it, but she locked the door." 

Chance sighed, " Crud! Why now? Please someone tell me _why_ she had to go through phases now. Jake you got a paper clip on you"

" Chance were at a formal party. _Why_ would I have a paper clip on me?"

" To unlock the door wise guy." Chance said. He snatched a fork from an empty table and started to bend the teeth back until they broke off except for one. " I hope this will work." Chance started to unlock the door. It was a good thing that everyone attention was directed somewhere else instead of the two.

Inside the bathroom, Katie was experiencing the same episodes except in extreme pain. The pain was so bad that she had to limp to walk towards the porcelain white sink. She looked at the mirror and Katie couldn't recognize herself. Her eyes looked tired, her fur look sickly white instead of its healthy sandy color, and her orange hair grew another inch. She cried to herself, " What's happening to me!" She started to cough uncontrollably. Suddenly another horrible surge of pain hit her again, her knees buckled unable to hold her weight she was about to fall down on the floor until she grab on to the sink and held herself up from the tile floor, " Why is this happening to me!" She cried loudly.

Her body went through another spasm of pain and her arms gave way, she fell down on her back on the cold floor breathing heavily. She curled up in a ball and felt the new worse surge of pain coming to her. She began to feel a hot burning feeling all over and inside her body. And for some odd reason she felt herself stretching from her head to her toes inside and out of her body.

" Could you hurry up already." Jake said nervously. He could only hear faint sounds coming from the bathroom. Chance growled, " It trying hard as I can to get your girlfriend Jake! You try unlocking a door with a _fork_!"

" I would but I don't know how to pick locks!" Jake said, " And Katie's _not_ my girlfriend!" Chance knows that Jake likes Katie but the line ' Katie's not my girlfriend' always comes out automatically.

Chance snorted and rolled his eyes around, " Yeah, _sure_ Jake."

A couple of shekats gasped when a handful of enforcers walked into the room along with Commander Feral who was drenched with rain. All of them were armed with weapons. " Excuse me ladies and gentleman." Feral yelled out. Everybody simultaneously stopped to look at Feral. " I'm sorry Mr. And Ms. Kattaway but the party's over." While the enforcers were showing the guest out quickly and safely Gramps walked over to Feral and asked, " What's the problem Feral? Music's too loud?"

" Very Funny." Feral said sarcastically. " Have you seen Private Katie Katiez anywhere?" Gramps pointed towards the table Jake and the other's were sitting, " I saw her sitting over there with Jake."

Feral laughed, " Now _that's_ funny."

Gramps shook his head side to side, " No Feral, Jake_ is_ here."

" Jake?!" Feral began to look around, " You mean Jake _Clawson_!?" The commander looked around and founded Jake. And if Jake was around then Chance would surly be along with him and he was right. The slim cat was holding onto the door handle trying to pull it off. It wasn't successful but with the help of his friend, by wrapping his arms around Jake, the large tabby started pulling him too. Suddenly they fall back and Jake found the door handle in his hands, broken off the door.

" What in the heck—those two again!" Feral growled. He stomped over yelling, "Destroying property still aren't we?!"

Chance stood up and hissed, " We weren't destroying property on purpose, Feral."

Felina who was ahead of Chris went towards Feral. She asked worryingly, " Uncle what are you doing here, How come your not at headquarters?"

" I was at headquarters until Mr. Needle called me about some disturbing news about Katie." Feral said.

" What news?" Chris asked impatiently, " Is it really bad?"

Jake stood up and toss the door handle aside, " Commander Feral, you got to help us. Katie was acting weird and she ran into the bathroom, she lock herself in. "

" Well then," Feral said insolently, " What are you _two_ standing here for?" 

" We trying to open the stupid door." Chance answered. " Are you blind or dumb not to see us doing that?"

" _Chance_." Felina scolded to him. She walked in the middle of her uncle and Chance. Trying to keep the peace.

Feral growled threatinlgy, " This is _enforcer _business and you twodid enough already so get out of myway before I _make_ my way through you."

" Uncle stop it." She pleaded. " Can't you guys just get along for _once_!?"

Unexpectedly, the door from the other side burst into tiny toothpicks and an wild creature roared. Everybody, except Chance, Jake, Felina, Chris and Gramps started to panic. On tom ran up on the table, since the whole floor was flooded with running cats. And the frightened tom screamed for everybody to hear in the whole hotel.

" Everybody run for your lives it's a WERECAT!"

Compared to the werecat T-Bone and Razor saw last night, Katie was twice as small but compared to an average cat she was larger. She had the characteristics of a werecat; she was on all her fours, a lounger tail and sharp claws and teeth. Her uniform was in shreds dangling from her body. Nevertheless, she still had her sandy fur, short orange hair, and distinguishable azure eyes, which showed she was confused, worried, and frightened.

 " Darn." Feral said underneath his breath. He ducked along with Felina and Chris behind a halfway overturned table. Feral continued, " She already turn to it."

" This isn't good," Chris said, " This isn't good at all."

" What the heck happened uncle!?" Felina shouted over the bedlam of screams. " Her bite wasn't like the camera man's he practically turn back to a cat!"

" I have the answer to that but I can't explain it to you now." Feral said. 

Katie (who's a werecat now) ran past Feral's table and ran to a corner of a wall crouching into fetal position, shivering. Cats who were near the corner where she hid ran from there like oil mixed with water. 

_' W-what the heck happened to me! What am I goin' to do!' Katie thought. _She started to really panic. 

Being an enforcer, she knew any time from now the enforcers are going to destroy her since she's considered dangerous. She knew she have to get out of this building somehow and hide as soon as possible and later figure out what she's going to do. Suddenly she started to feel like her prison was underneath this table.

Jake who was taking cover behind a tall green plant looked over and found the werecat underneath a table. He looked over at Chance who was hiding behind a table, " Chance, I think she's frightened."

" How could you tell? She change into a werecat!" Chance said, " And she not afraid of things, don't you know your girlfriend at all?"

" She's not my—"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. 'She's not my girlfriend'." Chance look over and found one of the enforcers, who was along with Commander Feral slowly walking over to the corner of the room Katie was pointing his weapon at her. She knew the enforcer by face but she didn't really know his name.

' Crud! They're comin' at me now!' Katie thought. As she crouch underneath the table something inside the pit of her stomach, or whatever she think she had now, was speaking inside her mind. It was her same voice but it was slightly different, and slightly fuming.

_' This guys going to kill you, slash him! Quickly!'_ She thought. 

Katie was shock she though of something like that. She thought _' W-what am I thinkin'! I cant do that!'_

_' He's goin' to kill you! Do it!' _Her claws from her paws automatically retracted. She was shocked,

_' What am I doing! I can't hurt him. He's just doin' his job.'_

With her paws she slapped the gun out of his hands, made and intimidating growl and tackle the enforcer down running through the other officer's guarding the exit. Outside the main hallway there were more screams of other cats. Feral shouted while running after Katie, " Don't let her—or whatever she is—get away!!"

Felina and Chris stood up and looked at the ballroom that was once decent and was now considered a disaster area. Chris walked around carefully lifting his feet over chairs and broken debris. He whistled, " Wow! This place looks like a double tornado went through my hometown. Twice." He said. Gramps who looked and moved nonchalant on the other hand Ms. Kattaway was holding his arms looking around alarmingly.

" Marshall what just happened!" Ms. Kattaway cried.

" I think a werecat just ran out the bathroom Mitsy." Gramps answered.

" Think!" Ms. Kattaway rubbed her head, she was starting to get a headache, " Everything was going _fairly_ well until this happened." 

" C'mon Mitsy your startled, let me get you out of here." Gramps said. And the two left.

"Chance!" Felina shouted, " Jake!" Where are you!?" 

" Ova here!" Chance shouted he grinned trying to lighten things up, " Wild party wasn't it?" 

" That was _really_ funny." Felina said with a sarcastic tone. She remembered Iggy and she gasped, " Have any of you guys seen Iggy anywhere, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid and go after Katie." Iggy, who looked like he was battered, walked over with the help of Poppy and Mauve, who looked much intact. Iggy's leg look like it was sprained. 

" Are you alright?" Jake asked. 

Confused with a wild look in his eyes he shouted angrily, " Geez Louise! What happen' to my lil' sister?!"

" Iggy calm down." Felina said.

" Calm _down_!" Iggy made Mauve and Poppy let go of him and with one foot he started to hop over to Felina. " Calm _DOWN! _My sister changes into a werecat in da bathroom and _you _are tellin' me to _calm down!_" His eyes navy blue eyes widen filled with panic and worry. He shouted, "You guys are gonna go 'n' find her and kill her! I saw ya guys do that with all the monsters in this city anyway!"

Poppy grabbed onto Iggy's ear and scold at him, " _Iggy_! You're not helping yelling at them. 

" Ow! Let go man! Please?" Iggy pleaded. Poppy did as he was asked to and patted the cook on the back helping him out the ballroom exit. " Now c'mon and let's get ya self fixed up." The manager said.

Mauve who was a few inches shorter then Felina looked up to her and Chris and apologized, " I'm sorry Iggy acted that way towards you." She tilt her head down and continued, " It's just that… he's really upset and—"

" You don't have to explain anything m'am." Chris said. Felina glanced over at Chance and Jake, " I'm really glad we saw each other again but we got to go."

" Yeah," Chance said. He mumbled, " With that jerk Fer—" Jake placed his hand over Chance's mouth before he said Feral's name. The slim cat force his smile, " It's understandable. You two got a job to do."

" See you guys later." Felina waved her hand away when she ran out of the ballroom after Feral. " Yep," Chris said with a force smile. He grabbed his hat off the floor, dust it of and place it on back on top of his head, " We gotta get back to workin'. Since ya guys live out in them Outskirts it's best you two get home quick and stay out of trouble ya hear."

" We can take care of ourselves." Chance grinned. 

" We were enforcers before Chris." Jake said, " So don't worry."

"  You are right about one thing Jake, you two _were_ enforcers but please don't do something crazy and hunt the werecats down. That's me 'n' Felina's job." He gave his goodbyes to the two and left the room. Leaving Chance and Jake. Jake whispered to Chance, " C'mon let's get out of here we got to go to work." Jake whispered. The two were about to leave until they found Mauve sitting on a chair sniffling. Jake walked over and places his paw on her shoulder. Startling the feline she turned around and sighed, " Oh it's just you."

" Excuse me for scaring you miss but are you okay?"

" I'm just a little startled." She answered, " One minute black smoke surrounded me in the kitchen and then I heard cats screaming werecat at the top of their lungs. And finding out Katie turned into that…_whatever_ that thing is…" She sighed, " I-I don't know how Nicoli's going to take the news or how he can possibly lose his only daughter."

About twenty blocks away from the Mritz hotel was a no frills motel that was very dilapidated. The motel was a popular spot where questionable cats stayed. One of the doors inside the motel had a number ten that was marked with a permanent black marker. The lights were off since the electricity doesn't work inside the room but the bathroom door, which was open ajar, had a bright yellow light inside beaming outside the ajar door. Inside, dialogue was taking place between the oldest sister and the little sister.

" Why we have to read your research in the bathroom?" The little sister complained, " We've been sitting on the toilet seat for hours and hours. I think I can't feel my tail anymore." The oldest sister hushed her sister and hissed, " If you can stop complaining for a few minutes I can figure out what to do first Rebecca. Besides, the lighting inside our room has faulty wiring."

" I thought we was going to see T-Bone Becky." Rebecca complained, " I really want to see him. He's such a cutie."

" We are, we are." Becky said. She continue reading her study while talking to her sister, " I don't know what you see in those Swat Kat guys. They're probably just a bunch of brainless, dropouts who stole a jet, paint it dark blue and do stunts with it. They're mostly like all of the men I met in my lifetime, stupid."

" They're not stupid!" Rebecca said defensively, " They're really, really…intel—intellec—_Really, really _smart!"

" Whatever Rebecca." Becky said, " But that's coming from you so your definition of intelligents is quite different from my point of view."

" That's because you never give anybody a chance!" Rebecca shouted, " Like that gray Katland tom named Zack. You know, the guy you worked with a year ago. You never gave him a chance and he was really nice."

" That's because he kept cracking jokes on _me_ the whole time we worked together, not you. On account you'll start sobbing everywhere."

" No it's because…umm…you work a lot."

" What the hell my job has to do with _him_?"

" You always shout at him 'do your job' or 'stop playing around'." Rebecca said, " You never take a break on anything. Smell the flowers or something, geez!?"

" That's because we, well, _I_ have a job to do, duh." Becky countered, " So stop talking so I can focus."

" I hate it when you focus!" Rebecca wined, " I have to keep quiet all the time." Rebecca kept quiet while Becky continue to read until she found something that startled her. They was a long pause until, " Ah HA!" She hit the paper with the back of her paw and said, " That's why the camera man and the enforcer metamorphosis into the final state!"

" Huh?" Rebecca said, " So what are we going to do—OH no! Not that Becky, I hate doing that—"

" Were goin' to go hunt for werecats."

End of Chapter 2

TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: Hiya! I finally got the 2nd part of the story up. Tell me how you like it (or hate it). Or how you like the original characters so far, what's your views on the relationships and stuff, is it scary (laughs), or does the story has too much or too little humor? Are the characters from the show in character still? (Maybe a little exception for Felina because I did it on purpose, but if anybody wants to know why it's a long explanation so ask me, and I'll E-Mail ya. ) Tell me everything! I'm sorry people I'm asking you a lot of questions but please review, I can't tell if people are reading or not reading my fic unless if someone reviewed! I NEED REVIEWS and lots of them so I can make the story better. 

And thanks for reading and reviewing, if you did. 

And stick around for Chapter 3! 

And read my other fics!

Jerseygirl :)


	5. Then on the Streets Part one of Chapter ...

Author's Note: Good day ladies and gentlemen :) I'm please to tell you that I finally finish my senior year in High School…. And now I'm happy to say that I'm currently unemployed and I have _lots_ of time on my hands ^^; 

But you don't want to know about my life you just want to read this fic don't you? Well, at least that makes me feel a little better. But I have some bad news and good news. The bad news is in my Bio so you can read it. The good news is the other part of Werecat was in my other computer in school! But the bad news is that the school version was only the 30 % of the chapter I was done with… the one I had in my brother's was…33% ^^; So I decided to once again like chapter 2 to split this chapter into sections. 

I hope you like this…I hope it doesn't suck…really…enjoy!

Werecat! Chapter 3 Part 1

Time didn't take long for Katie to adjust waking on four paws in the ballroom, but it did took longer for her to relearn how to run on four paws but being a quick learner she was running down the wet streets and alleyways. However, she couldn't adjust herself running on four paws, especially when she was making turns. In one of her turns she made it too tight and she started to skid on the concrete ground and slammed into a pile of overfilled trashcans. She got up and quickly ran from the area, into an entranceway. She lean her furry, wet, back against the brick wall looking for anyone on the streets. It was empty."_ I gotta get out of the open before someone spots me." Katie though. By now they would have had a special coverage on the whole Hotel fiasco on Television. While Katie was taking a rest from running she let out a sneeze; she was surprised a werecat could do that. Across the street she found a bridge and on the side of the bridge was a set of concrete stairs. She walked over and carefully walked down the staircase leading to the city canal. _

Katie remembered that her father told her little stories about the canal's history and how they use to be the main city sewers until the city finally made an underground sewer system. She also remembered how her mom also told stories about how gangsters from a long time ago used to pick up cats that didn't pay their money and tie cement blocks around their ankles and push them off into the canal. But all Katie knows about the canal was how much it used to smell. Nowadays it doesn't stink that bad as it did when she was little.

When she set paw on the brick floor she found a couple of empty crates. One of the crates was large enough for her to lie inside and rest. It didn't look cozy or clean but it was dry enough for her besides, she couldn't check into a hotel looking like she is now, and this wasn't the time to be picky. She went inside and relaxed into a ball to keep herself warm and become more comfortable. Katie was happy she was out of the rain but wasn't happy about how things are going for her, " _What am I goin' to do?" She pondered. " __Am I goin' to stay like this forever and ever? Aw man, I forgot all about Johnny the cameraman! He's probably more freaked out then me.__ I wonder if he's hiding now.__ Or was he captured already and…" _

She shook her head trying to stop herself to think negative. Right now she couldn't ting negatively and besides that their was a factor that was against the Enforcers. Mega Kat City is a large metropolis and it would take the Enforcers a long time to find one someone, something or even a thing. And since it's raining they can't use their helicopters or jets so they cant look for her in the air. Therefore, she was safe…for the time being. Katie aimlessly looked at the rain softly dropping into the questionable canal water to try to clear her mind. Until she thought of something that horror struck her mind. How could she forget about the _other_ factor? 

" _The Swat Kats._" Katie said in her mind, " _They don't know it's me that's a werecat,_ _and even if they do would they still_…" Katie consider choosing another word to use instead of using the 'K' word, " …_Exterminate me?"  Her heart suddenly became heavier when she played that scenario in her head a couple of times. She thought again, " _Would he care what happens to me_….__ Does he even care for…." The werecat shook her head and exasperated, "_ What the hell am I talkin' 'bout… He's what he is and I'm what I am, well was. He probably doesn't even give a damn about me anyhow…he'd probably wouldn't care if he do me in or even know what my name is…he…he probably doesn't even realize…realize that…forget it…it stupid to think about it."_  Her eyes started to get heavier second by second and she decided she'd deal with her problems soon as she gets up in the morning. Right now, all she wanted to do was to get a little relaxation, until it was interrupted by the sudden crash of falling trashcans." Shhh!_" _One man said, " Hey quit it! Your goin' ta make the werecat find out were around here! Now get off ya fat tail 'n' folla me__."_

" Duh, I'm sorry Ralph_." The stupid sounding one said, " Uhh, say Ralph, when we get the werecat what are we going to do huh? "___

" I dunno Bruno?!" Ralph said coldly, "'Cause he just wants it on his stupid wall? I don't care if he eats it in his soup I just want the money! "

" Duh…I don't know Ralph, is this even _legal?" Ralph was quiet for a few seconds, " Yeah, for once your right Ralph. I mean, this isn't another cat were dealing with dis is an _Enforcer_, right?" Katie was far away from the box and was quietly sneaking away from the three tomcats. She thought, " __I think those guys are after me! __I better get out of here before they find me…" Katie stopped and suddenly felt that her nose was tingling inside. Of all times this was a bad time for her to sneeze._

Ralph walked over to a dark brown cat with black hunting boots and light gray camouflage clothing. He's stature was build; it looked like he worked out. "_ Now, now Ralph." The build cat said. Despite hanging out with a couple of losers he sounded well educated, Katie could tell by his voice that he wasn't from Mega Kat City.  The educated cat continued, " Scolding the poor fellow's inability of walking coordinately will not speed up this task of ours gentlemen; let's not focus on our personal negative aspects but instead focus on the goal of the mission."_

Katie used her paws to cover the holes of her nostrils to stop herself from sneezing. She begged, " _Not now! Please don't sneeze, please don't sneeze, please don't sneeze…" _

" All right, mister fancy pants hunter." Hotly Ralph said. Bruno tried to hid his laughter while Ralph continued, " But this '_suggestion'_ of ya's betta speed tings up. I wanna getout of the stupid rain and I wanna get paid for this. Oh, and speakin' of dis _mission I wanna know one thing: Is this illegal? 'Cause I just got out of the slammer and I don't wanna be in Alkatraz again!"The hunter sighed while loading his shot gun, " I tell you the truth gentleman. This is sort of illegal. But think about it this way, if we take out this _monster_ then we be doing a public service to the civilians of this city."_

Katie's heart sunk to the floor when the hunter said that. She thought, " _I'm…I'm not a monster…_"

" I vow to you Ralph and Marty," The hunter assured to the two tomcats. He loaded a few rounds of shotgun rounds into his shotgun and closed it with a snap; it sickened and made Katie morbid inside her whole entire body. The hunter continued,  " That you will get your money handsomely after we detain and _ahem terminate the werecat, or my name isn't Dallas Hunter. Now c'mon, the werecat isn't around here."_

" _Terminate_!" Katie screamed inside her mind, " I gotta get away from these _wakkos!" She was about to escape until she sneezed. _

" Was that a _sneeze?" Ralph said looking behind his shoulder. _

" It's the werecat, no cat can sneeze like that!" Hunter shouted ran towards the river and looked down and found Katie looking at him eye to eye. Suddenly she find herself running away fast from Hunter who was shooting at her screaming," What are you two idiots standing there for!" Hunter bellowed, " Go and get that werecat!" Ralph and Marty jump down to the bottom of the canal walkway and ran after the werecat. When they went underneath another bridge Marty was out of breath. He sighed, " Ralph, let's stop, I think the werecat is 'round here."  Ralph pulled out a flashlight and cut it on. " Marty ya better get your tranquilizer ready." The large cat pulled out his gun and pointed to the area were the light flashed. All they found was rotten boxes and canal water, but not the werecat. 

" Ralph I can't see anything." Marty said. 

" Boss I don't see it." Ralph shouted.

" Real smart Marty yellin' like that." Ralph scolded, " C'mon let's get outta here." Ralph cut off the flashlight and the two cats walked up the stairs and told Hunter the bad news. " Your sure you didn't find the werecat?" Hunter said. " Yeah,"

" Are you one hundred percent sure?"

" Yeah, if ya wanna look yourself then go on ahead." Ralph argued. Hunter sighed with stress, " Okay guys, let's go up the canal, the werecat could be hiding around there." Hunter, Marty and Ralph left the area. However, if the two toms had looked up from were they were standing they would have found Katie clinging onto the bottom of the bridge with her sharp claws.

" _Phew,_ _They didn't find me_._ Good thing my claws could hold on to concrete and support my weight while I'm upside down,__ I guess being a werecat has it's advantages." Suddenly she started to cough violently and she accidentally drawn her claws in. _

" _Uh oh…_"

And she fell down onto the floor.

" _Ouch_! _Dammit to stupid hell_!" She coughed again, " _Why do I have to have a freakin' cold_!_"_ Katie got up on her four paws and started to walk up the stairs.

" _Why me? Why me out of millions of people in MKC I have ta be a werecat_." Katie thought to herself, " _First I change into this thing and now some psycho hunter want ta kill me. What else could happen now_?" She thought. A little boy kitten wearing a yellow raincoat and a matching raincoat hat was skipping along side his mother while holding her hand. It looked liked he didn't had any worries in the world unlike his mother, on the other hand, was struggling to hold a paper bag of groceries in one arm, an umbrella in her hand to keep her and her son dry, and holding her kitten's hand. The bottom of the paper bag was wet and it couldn't hold the weight of the items inside the bag so the bottom of the bag gave way spilling all the groceries on the floor.

" Darn it!" The mother said stressfully. She let go of her son's hand and handed him the big umbrella. Knelling on one knee she started to pick up everything that fell on the floor. The little kitten saw a can of peas rolled out into the middle of the road and stopped. The kitten tugged on his mother's coat and asked, " Mommy can I help too?"

" Sure sweetie." The shecat said busily picking up as much stuff in her arm as she can, " I would appreciate it very much."

" Okay." The little kitten placed the umbrella upside down and skipped out in the open road to get to the can of peas. The kitten should have looked both ways before crossing the street for a big truck was heading toward his path. The truck driver who was looking at a map made a quick glance at the road and saw the little boy. Horrified, he honked his horn furiously warning the kid to get off the road, he pulled on the emergency break but the truck was going to fast to stop on the slick road. The mother hearing the horn looked out on the street and found her son in the path of the truck at a fast speed. She screamed with fear, " Oh my god! Somebody save my baby!" She held her breath waiting for the sickening sound of her son getting hit by the truck but all she saw when the truck went by was the little kitten's raincoat hat carried by the wind. And all she heard was the truck tires screeching to a halt. The truck driver opens the passenger side of the truck and jumped out, with a sick look in his face.

" What the? Where did the kid go!?" The truck driver said with perplexity. Everybody on the street was almost as puzzled as the truck driver until they heard a faint voice coming from the alleyway besides the mother, " Mommy?"  His mother turned her head around and found him walking out of the alleyway, without his hat, and in his hand was the can of peas. His mom quickly grabbed him into his arms, " Sweetie! Your alright!" His mom started to give hug and kisses all over his face and a large crowd was forming around the two. The boy giggled with a big smile, " It was fun when the werecat picked me up and ran across the street!"

The crowd hushed. His mother looked at him with a shocked expression on her face, " WHAT!"

The little boy nodded his head with a smile, " Yep. And ya know what Mommy… I wanna do it again!"

" _Phew_, _that was close_." Katie sighed. Already she was blocks away from the accident that almost taken place. She was happy she got the little boy just in the nick of time she didn't want to think about what would of happen if she was their. But she never realized how fast she could run or the power she had. Until she found out what she can do back their. If she was in her 'normal' state she would of never caught the boy in time, even if she ran as fast as she could, she thought.

" _It's like I have some powers_," She thought, " _Kinda like that comic book character ' Spider Cat' except I was bit by a werecat." The little werecat started to ponder all the possibilities of her new powers until she heard an odd sound. She stopped walking and turned he head around. She called out quietly, " _Who's there_…." Katie's sentence slowly stopped. She realized no matter how hard she tried no ordinary person could not understand what she was trying to say.  _

A snickering tomcat hysterical laughing sounded just like a hyena. Since it was so dark in the ally Katie couldn't pin point where the laughter was coming from. The laughing weirdo stopped laughing and copied her,

" Who's—ha—Who's—he he— there!" The foolish sounding cat chuckle again. He kind of had a crazy sounding voice that sort of sounds Latin. He spoke again. " Slither did ya hear what she said?"

" Yo Cheko," Slither laughed in suave way. He was a salt and pepper furred werecat that looked and act cool, " Ya gotta lay off usin' that C-nip sometimes when ya like this man."__

" C-nip?" Katie said in her head. " Oh no don't tell me he's using that stuff." And something came up to mind. She thought, " Hold it! How could he copy what I'm sayin' unless he's a—" 

Suddenly, a dark shadowy figure jump from off the four story rooftop and landed feet first onto a closed dumpster facing the orange haired werecat. He had dark brown fur all over his body, spiky green neon hair, and a black patch of fur over his left eye. Both eyes were bloodshot and look like they were bulging out, which symbolized the result of using catnip over a long period of time.

" Hey baby_," Cheko went through his usual laugh spurts, " I didn't know _he_ wants a red head."__ His mouth formed an ominous smile with other intentions, "I love red heads."_

" Sorry pal," Katie spat out, " I'm not your type and besides, my hair is orange." Katie began to walk away from the cap nip user when Slither jumped in front of her blocking her exit and warned, " Lady this is order's from my boss to get you so let's go quietly, alright."

" I don't have to go with nobody, loser!" She growled, " So get out of my way or I'll—"

" Or what carrot top?" Slither threateningly interrupted. 

Katie suddenly began to feel that same feeling she had when she was at the ballroom. When danger was closed to her the pit of her stomach or whatever it was inside of her now started to irritate her like last time. The little voice inside her head started to tell her to fight back, but in the back of her head it tell her to flee. But the fight in her started to grow and grow like an annoying itch. Cheko leaped off of the dumpster and walked over to Slither who was walking towards Katie, who were decreasing her personal space. 

This was it, fight, flee, or die. Katie thought. She plant her paws in the ground, retracted her claws and with her lower back arched and raised with hairs standing on end she was ready to fight. 

" Ya guys better back off before I slash ya ta cubes!" She hissed. Cheko laughed and ignored her warning. He casually walked over to her with the signature catnip user smile on his face. But his mood changed when Katie raised her paw in the air and scratched him on his nose. 

" Ow!" Cheko screamed. Little claw marks were on the front of his nose. If he weren't using catnip the pain wouldn't be that intensive but his mind made him to believe that Katie cut half of his nose off. " Slither did ya see that!" Cheko screamed, " She scratched me! Holy cat's my nose feels like it's about to come off! That little witch scratched me on the nose!" Cheko's mood shifted from being giggly and passive to malevolent. 

Katie realized she broken three of the unofficial basic rules in the Enforcers: Never hit a crazy person, never hit a person on catnip, and never hit a crazy person who's on catnip.

" Ya like scratchin' people huh!" Cheko screamed. He started to breath harder through his teeth. He talked toward her and retracted his sharp (and longer) claws screaming, " YA LIKE SCRATCHIN' PEOPLE HUH!" Immediately, Katie jumped backwards making her paws cling against the brick wall for a few seconds that saved her from Cheko's long sharp claws that were shrill enough to make claw marks on brick. Katie jumped off a few feet away facing Cheko and Slither and behind her was her ticket out of danger, the end of the alleyway.

A crazed Cheko turned around growling with anger at her sneering, " I say let's go 'n get her Slither!" The two started to run after her, and Katie started to run towards the exit making her four paws run as fast as she can. Cheko almost made it towards her when he ran up the wall and jumped after her but Katie found energy inside herself to gain a boost of speed that made him miss her. The two toms started to lose their breath and started to slow down but not her, she still kept running.

" I'm home free!" Happily she said. And she ran out of the alleyway and ran down a desolate area of the city and hid behind a dumpster. Slither and Cheko ran past the dumpster without even realizing she was behind it. When the two werecats were far away from her she decided to walk away quietly from her hiding place. Angrily she thought, " _First the enforcers are after me, then some hunter wanna-be is after me, I think the Swat Kats is probably after me, and now some crazy werecats are after me_! _Why does everyone wants a piece of me! _" All of a sudden sparkly white dust blew in a thick cloud in front of her. Her eyes started to get heavier by the second and she started to become delirious but what was worse of all was she started to slowly black out. " Good. I got her." Someone said with a French accent. Katie's body began to feel heavy and she couldn't bare the weight no more. She collapsed on the ground and felt herself being dragged to some place. She wanted to stop whoever it was but sleepiness was overpowering her. And right there everything in front of her eyes went black.

So how was it? It was what you expected? Was it exciting? Well, I better continue working on part 2 of Werecat! C'ya soon!

Jerseygirl :) 


End file.
